la busqueda
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Madara le robó a Sasuke su hijo en el momento de nacer por el poder del pequeño, Sasuke empezará a buscar, Naruto se entera de la verdad y acompaña a Sasuke y a su equipo Taka en la busqueda del pequeño... NaruSasu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Los dos se miraban sin pestañear a los ojos perdiéndose en el azul de uno y en el negro del otro, no se dijeron nada solo con mirarse ya sabían los sentimientos del oto, uno de odio consumido por la venganza hacia el de pelo negro azulado y el otro con reproche, en un movimiento rápido el de ojos azules se le abalanzo al otro con ira, el rubio atacaba con rapidez y agilidad, el de ojos negros solo esquivaba asta que se separaron a una distancia

-pasaran los años y siempre actuaras como un crío, Naruto-dijo con seriedad el de ojos negros

-si es eso lo que quieres creer Sasuke, adelante-dijo Naruto con enfado-no te perdonaré lo que me hiciste-hizo un clon el rubio para hacer un rasengan, y sin mas se dirigió hacia el del pelo negro azulado, Sasuke al ver esto suspiró e hizo un chidori y fue hacia el otro chico, los dos ataques se encontraron chocando con gran fuerza haciendo que Naruto se distancie unos metros cayendo de pie y Sasuke cayera a una gran distancia al suelo boca arriba, Naruto estaba agotado se dirigió hacia el otro con paso lento y pensando como Sasuke le pudo haber ocultado la verdad, al recordarlo cerró los puños con fuerza sintiendo ira hacia la persona que estaba en el suelo tumbada sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo una respiración lenta, ahora mismo se arrepentía como en años atrás el lo consideraba que esa persona era su gran lazo, un lazo especial, pero enterarse de la verdad por terceras personas, eso era lo peor, llegó donde estaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, se posicionó de pie con los pie a los costados de su pecho y mirándolo con seriedad-no quieres decir nada antes de morir-el de pelo negro azulado que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió para mirar al rubio con seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizaba

-no voy a morir asta recuperar a mi hijo-fue lo que dijo y Naruto sin pestañear sonrió con arrogancia

-si me fueras dicho las cosas serían diferentes-dijo Naruto-pero nuestro destino es caprichoso, y el nuestro es que nos enfrentáramos para que uno de nosotros matara al otro, tuviste tu oportunidad muchas veces de matarme y no lo hiciste, pero te aseguro que yo si lo haré-Sasuke cerró sus ojos con lentitud para luego abrirlos para tenerlos aguados-como Hokage te mataré, aunque te haya quitado del libro de los ninjas renegados mas peligrosos

-quieres que te de las gracias por eso, pues no lo haré -dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, Naruto sacó un kunai, el de su padre, lo agarró con las dos manos con fuerza a la altura de su cabeza, Sasuke solo lo miró pensando que su mirada era tan diferente ha hace unos años atrás, él aceptaba y sabía que tenía que haberle dicho, pero no pudo, primero por como lo trató, segundo por que Madara sin compasión se lo quitó de sus manos sin él poder hacer nada por su estado su equipo Taka hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle pero Madara era mas poderoso, y de eso a pasado cinco años en busca de su hijo, sin encontrar ningún rastro, además su gran orgullo no le permitía pedir ayuda a Naruto, ya que no podía mirarlo a la cara por lo idiota que fue, pero el destino es caprichoso y Naruto se enteró y lo único que hizo es enfrentar al equipo Taka para noquearles y encontrase con él para matarle por la furia que tenía en esos momentos, y lo demostró en su combate, las otras veces él mismo notaba que Naruto no se enfrentaba al cien por cien pero estaba vez si, Sasuke seguía mirando los ojos de Naruto y el rubio seguía mirando los ojos de Sasuke, Sasuke tenía que pensar algo rápido para salir de ese lugar ileso para continuar su búsqueda-se que no lo hice bien, pero tú me diste todos los indicios de que no te importaba-el rubio seguía mirándolo-no podía ir a ti después de lo ocurrido con Madara, si te fuera dicho no serías Hokage, tu sueño no se fuera hecho realidad

-ese era mi sueño de niño-dijo Naruto serio-pero cuando crecí mis sueños cambiaron, y me fuera importado muy poco en convertirme en Hokage -Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con desesperación-si tantas ganas tienes de matarme, hazlo después de encontrar a mi hijo, por lo menos dame eso, solo quiero ver como es, ni siquiera pude ver su rostro-y empezándole a caer lágrimas de sus ojos negros-no te pido que seamos amigos, compañeros ni nada, solo quiero eso, ver a mi hijo, me lo quitó sin yo poder hacer nada-Naruto al verlo en ese estado suspiró para bajar el kunai y guardarlo, se quitó de donde estaba para ponerse a un lado, Sasuke se puso sentado mirando al suelo-lo siento-susurró flojo pero fue escuchado por el rubio-tú tenías el mismo derecho que yo de saber-poniéndose de pie con dificultad

-iré contigo, te guste o no-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio estiró su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, Sasuke al ver esto se extrañó para luego juntar sus manos y los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y Naruto con una sonrisa de las suyas, cuando se separaron las manos Sasuke giró su rostro algo sonrojado por la sonrisa del rubio

-no tengo ningún problema-dijo Sasuke-de que vengas con nosotros

-genial-dijo Naruto feliz-hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a una misión peligrosa, y a si a justaré cuentas con Madara

-por lo que podemos ver ya os habéis reconciliado-dijo un chico de pelo un poco largo y color agua, que venía acompañado de otro mas grande con pelo naranja y una chica de pelo rojo con gafas que esta sonreía con picardía

-cállate Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke

-Karin-dijo Naruto ya que la conocía ya que la chica iba mucho a la aldea y se acercó a ella-siento haberte golpeado-la chica solo giró la cabeza con fingido enfado

-no te preocupes-dijo Karin-pero cuando menos te lo esperes yo te golpearé

-entonces vendrás con nosotros-dijo el pelirrojo

-si-dijo Naruto

-tendremos entretenimiento, Juugo-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa divertida

-Sasuke-dijo Karin-te curaré-la chica se acercó al chico

-el rubio como no necesita curación por el Kuybi no necesita la ayuda de Karin-dijo Suigetsu

-nos vamos-dijo Sasuke después que Karin lo curara

-como le gusta mandar-dijo Suigetsu

-oye-dijo Naruto-quien te a dicho que tu eres el jefe-Sasuke lo miró

-yo-dijo Sasuke y sin mas empezó a caminar, Naruto hizo pucheros en signo de enfado y los demás siguieron a Sasuke y al cabo de un rato Naruto los siguió, y todos se adentraron al bosque

Continuará …

_Os traigo otra nueva historia que espero que os guste …. Por fa algún comentario me iría bien para saber si os gusta o no … _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pasaron dos días desde que comenzaron la búsqueda, Naruto envió un mensaje a su aldea para decirles que iba a una misión y solo pidió que Hinata lo acompañara, una vez que el mensaje fue recibido en Konoha Hinata se dirigió donde estaba Naruto y el equipo Taka, de eso pasó un día y en total fue dos días

Los seis ninjas ahora andaban por el bosque después de estar dos horas saltando de en árbol en árbol, Hinata y Naruto estaban los primeros hablando animadamente y se reían, después unos metros mas atrás estaba Sasuke con mucha seriedad, y mas atrás estaban Juugo, Karin y Suegetsu

-chicos-dijo Suigetsu con voz baja para que sus dos acompañantes le escucharan-no crees que Sasuke está enfadado?

-Sasuke es serio-dijo Juugo

-yo creo que está enfadado por la cercanía de Hinata y el rubio-dijo Suigetsu

-parece que si-dijo Juugo

-esto se va a poner interesante-dijo Karin adelantándose para ponerse al lado de Sasuke-Sasuke, te encuentras bien-dijo la chica con gafas mirando al frente con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke siguió mirando al frente

-estoy como siempre-dijo Sasuke cerrando los puños viendo como Naruto se acercaba a Hinata para susurrarle alguna cosa al oído

-por que crees que Naruto mandó a llamar a Hinata-dijo Karin

-ella puede localizar ninjas a larga distancia con sus ojos-dijo serio Sasuke

-no crees que se llevan muy bien los dos?-dijo Karin

-que quieres decirme-dijo Sasuke enfadado-ve al grano

-no se parece que fueran pareja-dijo Karin-ojala que el rubio se fuera fijado en mi, su chacra me encanta-poniendo su mano en el pecho con cara de soñadora

-si tanto te gusta ese dobe, ve con él y deja de molestarme-dijo Sasuke muy enfadado

-yo solo quería tener una conversación contigo-dijo Karin hiendo hacia Naruto e Hinata y poniéndose al lado del rubio y este quedó en medio de las dos chicas

-eres un idiota, dobe-susurró Sasuke

Naruto vio a Karin que se ponía a su lado con una sonrisa

-que pasa, Karin-dijo Naruto

-nada-dijo Karin-solo que me divierte algunas personas que tienen mal humor

-hablas de Sasuke-dijo Hinata

-que es lo que hablabais que era tan divertido-dijo Karin para cambiar de tema

-la última misión que tuve con Kiba y con Shino-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-esos dos se la pasan peleando y luego no pueden estar sin el otro-dijo Naruto

-ellos son muy buenos amigos-dijo Hinata-además ya se sabe como es Kiba

-Hinata la que sabe como es él eres tú-dijo Naruto

-me he perdido algo-dijo Karin-en el tiempo que no he ido a la aldea para pasaron información

-es que Hinata y Kiba son novios-dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto y la chica se sonrojó-por fin Kiba a tenido valor de decir lo que siente

-a muchos que conozco les falta valor de decir lo que siente-dijo Karin mirando a Naruto para después mirar de reojo a Sasuke y luego mirar al frente

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Naruto sin entender

-lo que quiere decir Karin, es que deberías de hablar seriamente con Sasuke, pero sin mataros-dijo Hinata

-yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ese Uchiha -dijo Naruto enfadado

-te comportas como un crío-dijo Hinata

-no vuelvas con esa historia Hinata-dijo Naruto-entre todos y mejor dicho entre tú y Sakura me asqueáis

-solo queremos que seas feliz-dijo Hinata

-y el Hokage tiene que ser feliz-dijo Karin-es que los dos sois tan orgullosos sobre todo Sasuke

-podemos cambiar de tema-dijo Naruto serio

-además ahora que sabes que tienes algo en común con él, deberíais de firmar la paz-dijo Hinata

-él y yo no tenemos nada en común-dijo Naruto enfadado

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Karin-yo traje a ese niño al mundo con Suigetsu y Juugo, no sabes lo mal que lo pasó Sasuke al igual que nosotros

-si fuerais venido a Konoha no fuera pasado nada-dijo Naruto-y ese niño asta que no lo vea no diré que es mío-las dos chicas se miraron con tristeza

-por que dices eso-dijo Hinata-no crees que ese niño no es tuyo

-ya lo he dicho antes, no lo creo, solo por que se que el Uchiha es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salir victorioso-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Karin con seriedad-Sasuke solo ha estado contigo-Naruto la miró serio

-y tú como lo sabes-dijo Naruto-te lo ha dicho él … se que hay una posibilidad que es mi hijo por eso he decidido venir a esta misión … y no hablemos de este asunto-las dos chicas suspiraron sin ganas y siguieron caminando por el bosque, pasó dos horas y los seis decidieron parar ya que había oscurecido y se pusieron a dormir menos Sasuke que se alejó del grupo parando en un llano y miró el cielo que no había ninguna estrella

-Ojala las cosas fueran sido diferente-susurró Sasuke

-que cosas-dijo alguien detrás del chico de pelo negro, y este ni se giró ya que sabía de quien se trataba

-que es lo que quieres dobe-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el cielo negro-si vienes a fastidiarme será mejor que te largues, no estoy de humor

-y cuando estás de humor, Uchiha-dijo Naruto-solo vine por que no podía dormir-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar

-te vas-dijo Naruto-y yo que creía que querrías divertirte conmigo-sonrió burlón-como la última vez que nos vimos en el valle del fin

-lo que pasó fue el mas grande error que cometí contigo-dijo Sasuke enfadado y parándose a unos centímetros del rostro de Naruto

-no me vengas a decir que no lo disfrutaste-dijo Naruto-seguro que has estado con tantos que ni lo recuerdas, ya que eres-acercándose a su oído-una putita fácil-separándose pero Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en su rostro tirándolo al suelo

-me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mi-dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar, pero una ráfaga de aire hizo que parara de caminar, Naruto se levantó del suelo y miró hacia donde miraba Sasuke, Sasuke al ver que a unos metros de él aparecía una figura puso su mano en la espada, Naruto hizo lo mismo pero sacando su kunai, los dos chicos miraban a la persona con seriedad y enfado

-que sorpresa, que estéis juntos

-Madara-susurró Naruto

-eres un maldito-dijo Sasuke sacando su espada y corriendo hacia Madara para atacarle, el hombre de pelo negro al ver esto sonrió con superioridad y esquivó a Sasuke poniéndose atrás de Naruto

-Madara-dijo Naruto-sinceramente la máscara de favorecía

-tú y tus chistes sin gracia, Kyubi-dijo Madara-pero esta vez si que te extraeré el Kyubi

-la última vez que nos vimos dijiste lo mismo y no lo lograste-dijo Naruto mirando a Madara frente a frente-y gracias a eso vimos tu verdadero rostro

-no deberías de ser tan confiado-dijo Madara-por que esta vez si te extraeré el Kyubi

-inténtalo-dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición de combate, Madara empezó a reír y esto enfureció a Naruto

-en un solo movimiento estaréis derrotados-dijo Madara haciendo unos sellos con las manos para luego se levantara un viento brusco, Naruto y Sasuke sin darse cuenta caminaban asta que se chocaron por la espalda y de repente los dos se arrodillaron al suelo para luego caer inconscientes, Madara al ver esto sonrió siniestramente

-te sorprenderá quien acabará con tu vida, Sasuke-susurró Madara

Continuará …..

_Se que el capitulo es corto, pero el próximo será mas largo … espero que os haya gustado y por fa comentar a ver que os a parecido _

** FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaba en un sitio oscuro, miró en lugar sin comprender ya que estaba un poco aturdido

-donde estoy-susurró, volvió a mirar el lugar-estoy encerrado-se puso la mano en la cabeza-que paso … ya recuerdo, estaba con Madara hizo algo y me desmayé-volvió a mirar con desesperación en lugar-donde está Naruto-poniéndose de pie

-te refieres al rubio-dijo una voz infantil de afuera de la celda, Sasuke miró donde provenía la voz, pero el lugar estaba oscuro y solo pudo ver una silueta, de alguien que era bajito-se lo llevó mi padre-dijo esto último con despreció

-quien eres-dijo Sasuke-pareces un niño-dijo esto último mas para él que para la otra persona

-eso ahora mismo no tiene importancia-dijo el niño-te preguntaras que hago aquí-Sasuke no dijo nada-me gusta conocer a los prisioneros, pero al rubio no he podido verlo, debe de ser una persona muy importante para mi padre

-para que …

-no me gusta las prácticas que hace mi padre con los prisioneros-cortó el niño a Sasuke-te sacaré de la celda, pero lo demás lo haces tú, y a mi no me has visto-el niño se acercó a la puerta-sabes que tiene de especial el rubio

-es el portador del Kyubi-dijo Sasuke sin comprender mucho esta situación, el niño al escuchar esto abrió los ojos de par en par mirando al prisionero, Sasuke al verlo vio los ojos azules del niño que expresaba sorpresa pero al instante notó como la mirada azul se endurecía para abrir la puerta y comenzar a caminar para salir de ese lugar, pero antes de salir se paró dando la espalda a Sasuke que había salido de la celda y ver su espada y fue a por ella-sácalo de ese lugar-dijo el niño como una orden y se marchó, Sasuke miró el lugar durante unos segundos para luego enfadarse

-que se cree ese niño, dándome ordenes-dijo Sasuke para luego marcharse de ese lugar

Sasuke corría por ese lugar asta que llegó al final que había una puerta grande cerrada, puso su mano en el pomo y abrió sin dificultad, este solo hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, al entrar el lugar estaba oscuro, pero vio a lo lejos dos figuras que estaban a lo alto de algo y Sasuke supo quienes eran al momento, eran Madara con Zatsu, sigilosamente Sasuke se acercó asta ver que en el suelo estaba Naruto tumbado e inconsciente, Sasuke al ver esto apretó sus puños con fuerza, Sasuke tenía su mirada seria en el cuerpo de Naruto asta que un destello de un chispa se hizo ver, Sasuke siguió esa chispa asta que llegó a las manos de Zatsu y Madara que estos tenían las palmas de las manos abiertas con los brazos estirados

-eso es chakra-susurró Sasuke, sin mas sacó su espada saltó haciendo un chidori en su espada para luego cortar ese hilo de chacra que conectaba a Naruto con los dos Akatsuki, cuando hizo eso se puso al lado del cuerpo de Naruto y miró a Marada que estaba sorprendido por su aparición al igual que Zatsu

-como llegaste aquí-dijo Zatsu, Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia

-tengo mis trucos para salir airoso-respondió Sasuke para luego mirar el cuerpo de Naruto y cogerlo, Madara iba atacarlo pero de repente se paralizó sin poder moverse para luego caer inconsciente, Zatsu al ver esto miró a sus espaldas y se sorprendió

-tú-dijo Zatsu-nos estás traicionando, niño

-tómalo como quieras-dijo arrogantemente el niño, pero con rapidez atacó a Zatsu para dejarlo inconsciente, el niño se puso a mirar a Sasuke que este miraba al niño sin poder verlo bien-que esperas para llevártelo de aquí-Sasuke sin mas salió con el cuerpo de Naruto por la puerta que había entrado

Pasó una hora desde que salió del escondite de Madara Sasuke y no paró de saltar de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, encontró en el bosque un llano con un lago que estaba escondido y paró en ese lugar, miró alrededor por si había algún enemigo, cuando vio que era un sitio seguro dejó el cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo, lo miró durante un segundo

-sabes que no debería de haberte ayudado-susurró Sasuke al inconsciente de Naruto-por lo mal que me has tratado-se giró para irse al lago y empezó a desnudarse para darse un baño ya que lo necesitaba, se metió en el agua-quien será ese niño

-de que niño hablas-Sasuke al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y tan cerca suyo se retiró

-cuando has despertado, Naruto-dijo Sasuke a una distancia de él nervioso y disimulándolo

-hace unos segundos-dijo Naruto sin dejar de verlo-me puedes decir que os lo que ha pasado, recuerdo a Madara, que hizo una técnica y me desmayé

-pues-dijo Sasuke ya mas tranquilo-yo también me desmayé, me desperté en una celda, un niño me sacó de ese lugar y fui a buscarte-mirándolo sin pestañear-luego fui a por ti que te estaban extrayendo al Kyubi, lo impedí con la ayuda de ese niño, y escapé y te traje aquí

-un niño-dijo Naruto pensativo

-parecía que te conocía-dijo Sasuke

-yo no conozco a ningún niño-dijo Naruto pensativo-a excepción de los niños de la aldea-posando su mirada a los ojos negros de Sasuke que este miraba los ojos azules, los dos se quedaron mirándose sin pestañear

-por fin te conozco, Kyubi-dijo una voz de atrás de ellos, Naruto se giró y Sasuke también miró y se sorprendió por lo que vio, ya que detrás de Naruto estaba un niño con ojos azules como el mismo cielo, con mirada fría y penetrante, piel pálida y pelo negro con reflejos azules el corto por delante muy parecido a Sasuke, pero se notaba que lo tenía mas largo por la parte de atrás ya que lo tenía agarrado con una coleta, vestía con unos pantalones azules fuerte y una camisa negra solo abotonada unos pocos botones, y dentro de esta entre su pecho y camisa se asomaba la cabeza de un gato negro -tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, Kyubi

-mi nombre no es Kyubi, niño-dijo el rubio enfadado por la arrogancia del niño-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, además eres demasiado pequeño para estar en estos lugares, cuantos años tienes?-el niño alzó una de sus finas cejas y el gato que llevaba en su pecho enseñó sus dientes en señal de enfado

-me da igual tu nombre-dijo el niño sin dejar de mirar al rubio-y también me da igual que pienses que al ser pequeño no puedo defenderme … pero si he ayudado a tu noviecito a que estés vivo es para que me des respuestas-acariciando la cabeza del animal que esta en su pecho-cálmate Kyu, que este par no son rivales para mi

-noviecito-dijo Naruto para mirar a Sasuke que estaba en el agua y en estado de shock-él no es mi novio … y no seas tan creído

-no me importa la relación que tengas con él-dijo el niño señalando a Sasuke, miró al lado viendo la ropa en el suelo, se acercó a ellas para cogerlas y poniéndolas en la orilla-será mejor que te vistas-mirando a Sasuke alejándose unos metros de esos dos, Sasuke automáticamente salió del agua para vestirse rápidamente

-quien eres-dijo Naruto

-yo hago las preguntas-dijo el niño

-pero quien te crees quien eres-gritó Naruto

-alguien que al igual que tú tiene el chakra del Kyubi -dijo el niño endureciendo la mirada y Naruto se sorprendió por eso y Sasuke se tapó la boca con la mano por la sorpresa-que tienes tú que ver conmigo

-es imposible que tengas el chakra del Kyubi -dijo Naruto

-te la demostraré -dijo el niño con una sonrisa de superioridad, puso su gato negro en el suelo lo acarició para luego estiró su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano abierta, de repente apareció un chakra rojo en la palma de la mano que cada vez se hacía mas grande, un viento fuerte apareció moviendo los cabellos del niño y los ojos se le pusieron rojos, el chakra rojo lo envolvió por todo el cuerpo, el niño cerró la palma de la mano y el chakra rojo desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron azules, los dos espectadores lo miraban sorprendidos y el gato negro se le acercó a su pierna restregándose, el niño al ver esto sonrió abiertamente y lo cogió-no te preocupes Kyu, se que no te gusta que utilice este chacra demoníaco aunque a mi tampoco-lo puso otra vez en su pecho y miró a los dos chicos en frente suya-ya estás convencido-Naruto lo miraba sin entender

-como puedes dominar ese chacra siendo tan pequeño-dijo Sasuke sorprendido, el niño sonrió de medio lado

- por que soy mas poderoso e inteligentes que los adultos-dijo el niño

-se ve que no necesitas abuela-dijo Naruto

-no necesito a nadie que me halague-dijo el niño-me valgo por mi mismo … ahora me vas explicar por que tengo este chakra siendo tu el contenedor del Kyubi-el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido y acercándose a Naruto asta llegar a unos centímetros de él-no sabía que tenías tan mal gusto

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Naruto

-se que soy un niño, no entiendo los asuntos de pareja, y esas cosas pero no entiendo como has podido liarte con mi padre

-tu padre-dijo Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

-Madara es mi padre-dijo el niño con repulsión

-que-gritó Naruto, para luego calmarse y pensar en lo que había dicho el niño anteriormente-que me estás insinuando, que yo y Madara hemos tenido algo … estas loco-grito esto para luego aferrarse a si mismo haciendo muecas de asco

-entonces no entiendo-dijo el niño-si yo tengo el chakra del Kyubi es por que tu tienes algo que ver conmigo, eso significa que tu eres mi padre, y Madara también es mi padre y tu estas diciendo que con él no has tenido nada-el niño puso sus manos en la cabeza estirando sus cabellos, Sasuke veía al niño y a Naruto que este también hacia lo mismo con sus cabellos rubios y suspiró

-Madara no es tu padre-dijo Sasuke, Naruto y el niño lo miraron sin entender y en ese momento Naruto comprendió y miraba insistidamente al niño y a Sasuke

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo el niño

-él es-dijo Naruto señalando al niño y mirando a Sasuke-tu hijo

-eso … no puede ser-dijo el niño-Madara me crío y siempre me dijo que era mi padre y Zatsu también me lo dijo

-Madara-dijo Sasuke con rabia-me quitó a mi hijo nada mas nacer, yo no pude hacer nada al igual que los miembros de mi equipo-el niño miró sin entender a Naruto y este asintió con la cabeza -Naruto no sabía de tu existencia asta hace unos días

-mi padre no podía haberme mentido-dijo el niño-se que el es una mala persona y no lo soporto por las cosas que hace a las personas, pero el no me mentiría en algo a si-Sasuke agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos-algo en mi me decía que no confiara en él pero siempre me decía que era mi padre y que él me ayudaría a potenciarme y cuando sea mas mayor matar a las personas que le hicieron daño a él en un pasado, sobre todo a los de Konoha, que yo tenía el poder deseado por todos y que todos cuando supieran de mi existencia querrían matarme

-Madara te inculcaba odio para que siguieras sus pasos-dijo Naruto y el niño agachó la cabeza

-él me ha mentido, solo quería mi poder para que le obedeciera en todo-dijo el niño apretando sus puños con fuerza y mordiéndose los labios para no llorar

-debe de ser difícil para ti saber que la persona a la que llamabas padre no lo es y que solo quiera utilizarte-dijo Naruto acercándose al niño, el niño miró a Naruto a los ojos y este tenía el shiringan mas poderoso, Sasuke como Naruto se sorprendieron ante esto

-gracias ha esto tengo un motivo para matar a Madara-dijo con una sonrisa malvada para luego sus ojos volver a la normalidad

-entonces vienes con nosotros-dijo Naruto

-antes de nada contestarme a esto-dijo el niño los otros dos se miraron para luego mirar al niño y afirmar con la cabeza-vosotros sois mis padres

-si-dijo Naruto sin dudas

-entonces iré con vosotros

-conocerás Konoha-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y poniéndose a la altura del niño-y es todo lo contrario que Madara te ha contado

-la verdad es que tenía ganas de conocerla-dijo el niño

-otra cosa-dijo Naruto-que edad tienes?

-cinco-dijo el niño-otra cosa debo enseñaros algo para que no os asustéis-Naruto se puso de pie

-que cosa-dijo Sasuke, el niño sacó su gato negro de su pecho para ponerlo en el suelo

-mirar bien-dijo el niño haciendo un movimiento de mano rápido y cuando acabo el gato inofensivo creció mas que el propio Akamaru, se convirtió en una especie de puma con colmillos grandes -es un animal mágico, me lo encontré cuando tenía tres años, cuando está en su otra forma no crece pero cuando haces el sello adecuado se transforma en este inofensivo animal-se acercó a su mascota y la acarició para luego ver a los dos adultos, que Sasuke tenía cara de sorpresa total y Naruto tenía cara de terror-no me digas que te asusta mi mascota, rubio

-a mi no me asusta estoy sorprendido-dijo Naruto-y otra cosa no me digas a si, llámame por mi nombre y cuando te sientas cómodo papa

-nunca te habían dicho que eres una persona muy rara-dijo el niño haciendo otra vez movimientos de mano para que su mascota volviera a la normalidad y ser un gato pequeño-Kyu ven-el niño cojió al gato y lo puso en su pecho

-oye por que dices eso-dijo Naruto, el niño se encogió de hombros

-cual es tu nombre-dijo Sasuke, el niño lo miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-mi nombre es …

Continuará …

_Espero que os haya gustado_

_Gracias por comentar_

_Por fa si hacéis algún comentario sería muy feliz _

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-mi nombre es Menma

-que nombre mas raro-susurró Naruto

-pues el tuyo es peor-dijo serio y sin pestañear el niño

-oye-dijo Naruto-mi nombre es genial

-si tú lo dices-dijo el niño y miró a Sasuke que le miraba-si no dejas de mirarme me vas a desgastar-el azabache mayor frunció el ceño

-por fin os hemos encontrado-salieron equipo de Sasuke con Hinata entre unos arbustos-quien es ese niño-dijo Suegetsu

-Naruto-dijo Hinata con preocupación y acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo-estás bien?

-si-dijo el rubio

-Karin notó a Madara y cuando llegamos no había rastro ni de él ni de vosotros-dijo Suigetsu

-lo impórtate es que estéis bien-dijo Karin y miró al niño-quien es él-el niño solo echó un vistazo rápido a cada uno de ellos para posar su mirada en el rubio que hablaba con la chica de pelo azabache y dejando de abrazarse

-sois novios-dijo Menma, Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto solo lo miró-no tengo problema con eso, siempre he querido una madre y ella puede serlo-Hinata se sonrojó mas, el rubio abrió los ojos a mas no poder, Sasuke se enfadó y los otros tres solo sonrieron abiertamente menos Juugo que hizo una pequeña sonrisa-soy Menma y soy hijo de este atolondrado rubio

-como me has dicho-dijo enfadado Naruto

-la verdad-dijo el niño con una media sonrisa para luego darles la espalda-será mejor que nos vallamos, Madara puede aparecer en cualquier momento y no será agradable verlo

-este niño es insoportable-susurró Naruto e Hinata solo le sonrió

-pues será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-dijo Sasuke enfadado y comenzando a caminar

-que bien Kyu, vamos a conocer Konoha-dijo Menma-a ver si nos gusta-y siguió a Sasuke y detrás de ellos fueron los demás, Karin apresuró el paso asta Sasuke al igual que Juugo y Suigetsu

-Sasuke, deberías de estar feliz, por fin encontraste a tu hijo-dijo Karin

-por eso mismo quita esa cara de amargado-dijo Suigetsu, Sasuke lo miró con una vena en la frente

-ha pasado algo?-dijo Juugo, Sasuke lo miró mas relajado para luego mirar al frente y hacer un sonoro suspiro

-no me acepta-dijo sin mas Sasuke y se le notaba tristeza-y tendré que vivir con eso

-pero por que dices eso-dijo Karin con una pizca de enfado

-es por todo el mal que he hecho y ahora mi propio hijo no me acepta-dijo Sasuke

-pues al rubio parece que si lo acepta-dijo Suigetsu

-ese es el problema a él si y a mi no, será por que se lo oculté a Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-solo dale tiempo al niño-dijo Juugo-es un niño y puede que le sea complicado eso de tener dos padres a una madre y un padre-Sasuke suspiró con pesar y no dijo nada, a unos pasos atrás de ellos estaba Menma y escuchó la conversación, no hizo ningún gesto solo estaba indiferente ya que nunca aceptaría a otro Uchiha como familia, sabía que gracias a ellos tenía el shiringan, era lo único bueno pero no le agradaba los Uchiha por lo visto por el mismo Madara y se dijo a si mismo que no aceptaría a Sasuke como su otro padre aunque le haya dado la vida, mas atrás estaba Naruto con Hinata, el primero miraba al niño delante con seriedad pero luego suspiró

-que te pasa, Naruto-dijo Hinata con preocupación

-solo es que es extraño

-de que tengas un hijo-dijo Hinata mirando al niño con una sonrisa-eso para ti no es problema

-lo se-dijo Naruto

-Kushina se pondrá feliz

-por ella no me preocupa, me preocupa el carácter de este niño-se puso las manos en la cabeza Naruto-es como el Teme de Sasuke

-y eso no te agrada-dijo con picardía Hinata

-no-dijo Naruto

-tengo ganas de ver la cara de Kushina cuando sepa que tiene un hermano mayor-dijo Hinata-cuando se lo dirás?

-debería decirle ahora?-dijo Naruto

-cuando descansemos-dijo Hinata-pero también a los demás

-Karin ya sabe-dijo Naruto

-si ella lo sabe, pero los demás no-dijo Hinata

-chicos-gritó Suigetsu y todos pararon-deberíamos de ir mas rápido

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Naruto acercándose a los demás e Hinata a su lado, Suigetsu miró al niño

-sabes controlar el chakra para saltar de en árbol en árbol?-preguntó Suigetsu y Menma lo miró con seriedad

-por que tú a mi edad fueras un perdedor no significa que yo lo sea, hombre pez-dijo Menma

-oye niño-dijo Suigetsu enfadado-ten mas respeto

-con mas rápido nos larguemos mejor-dijo Sasuke serio y saltó hacia un árbol y empezó a saltar a otros tantos y fue seguido por su equipo, Menma hizo lo mismo

-que le pasa a Sasuke-dijo Hinata

-no lo se ni me importa-dijo serio Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Hinata seria-habla con él y si no lo haces te arrepentirás

-por que tendría que hacerlo-dijo Naruto

-tenéis un hijo en común eso no es suficiente-dijo Hinata

-si lo tenemos, pero eso no significa que le trate bien-dijo Naruto-yo no quiero estar con una persona como él, no quiero nada de él

-por que crees en esas palabras que te dijo años atrás-dijo Hinata

-por que son la verdad

-Naruto-dijo Hinata-tú tampoco eres una perlita, debéis de daros una oportunidad

-otra-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-esa vez como tú nos contaste fue algo que pasó, pero como te conozco se que tú le quieres, no, estás enamorado de él

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto enfadado

-y él lo está de ti-dijo Hinata y vio sorpresa en el rostro del rubio

-supongamos que es verdad, como lo sabes?

-por la forma en la que te mira y por la que me mira a mi

-a ti?

-si-dijo Hinata-me mira con odio por que estoy cerca de ti, ya que está celoso, y si tú no quieres darte cuenta es por que no quieres o por que eres idiota

-Hinata, recuerda que soy tu Hokage-dijo Naruto-va monos que ya se han alejado mucho-la chica no dijo nada y los dos con gran velocidad empezaron a saltar en árbol en árbol asta que alcanzaron a los otros, estuvieron varias horas asta que noche apareció y pararon

-será mejor que descansemos-dijo Sasuke serio y miraba a Hinata que esta estaba cerca del rubio

-oye-dijo Menma al azabache mayor que este lo miró-desde cuando eres el jefe-Sasuke le miró intensamente y el niño ni se inmutó, Sasuke miró para otro lado para luego alejarse de todos y saltó a uno de los árboles sentándose en una rama, Menma seguía mirando al azabache mayor-no me gusta-todos le miraron

-por que-dijo Karin

-por que no-dijo el niño

-eso no es una respuesta-dijo Juugo con seriedad y pensando que no era justo que el propio hijo de Sasuke no quiera al padre que le dio la vida-Madara te a metido cosas de Sasuke que son mentiras-el niño miró al pelirrojo con indiferencia

-yo no tengo que hacer caso a los Uchiha, todos son traidores-dijo Menma-y Madara no me ha dicho nada de él, solo tengo que fijarme como es Madara Uchiha y he llegado a la conclusión que todos son traidores, como Itachi Uchiha y él-señaló a Sasuke que este escuchó lo que dijo el niño y cerró los puños con fuerza

-pues tú eres un Uchiha te guste o no-dijo Suigetsu serio y asta con rabia ya que en todos estos años conocía a Sasuke al igual que sus otros compañeros

-para mi ser un Uchiha es una deshonra-dijo Menma con seriedad y con odio a las palabras

-no deberías de hablar a si-dijo Hinata suavemente mirando al niño con algo de decepción y tristeza, Naruto solo miraba al niño sorprendido, los del equipo de Sasuke miraban al niño con odio

-por que no descansamos-dijo Naruto para apaciguar el ambiente

-tú opinas igual, verdad rubio-dijo Menma mirando a Naruto con intensidad y con esperanza-no entiendo como has podido inmiscuirte con una persona a si

-la verdad es que …

-si opinas lo contrario a mi, me demuestras que eres como ellos-dijo Menma cortando al rubio

-descansemos-dijo Naruto-mañana llegaremos a la aldea-el niño solo sonrió y se alejó de los adultos para sentarse en el suelo debajo de un árbol, cuando se sentó sacó a su gato de su pecho y lo puso entre sus piernas, el equipo de Sasuke también decidieron sentarse pero no dejaron de mirar al niño con rencor, Hinata suspiró con preocupación y tristeza y miró a Sasuke pensando que no era justo ya que a ella no le gustaría estar en el lugar que el Uchiha, Naruto miró al suelo para luego suspirar con pesadez

-sabes Kyu-susurró Menma a su gato que este le miraba-no voy a permitir que se acerquen aunque tenga que hacer que uno de los dos desaparezca-el sonrió con malicia para luego cerrar los ojos

-Naruto-dijo Hinata acercándose a Naruto y susurrándole-deberías de hablar de Kushina pero sobre todo a Menma, para que se haga una idea que tiene una hermana pequeña

-mañana cuando despertemos se lo diré a él como a los demás-dijo Naruto

-la verdad no me gusta el sentimiento que tiene Menma hacia los Uchiha-dijo Hinata con tristeza-no es justo que piense eso, todos no son iguales

-yo opino igual-dijo Naruto-no debería pensar a si de Itachi

-y de Sasuke-dijo Hinata sorprendida-te recuerdo que él es el padre de el niño

-el cariño de Menma se lo tiene que ganar-dijo Naruto serio

-no es justo Naruto-dijo Hinata-tú no has hecho nada para que él te tenga algo de respeto y te considere su padre, por que crees que Sasuke tiene que hacer algo?

-por que se lo ha ganado-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo enfadada Hinata-sabes que Sasuke no es malo, solo se dejó llevar por la venganza, yo le veo diferente y no es el mismo, lo ha tenido que pasar mal que le quitaran a su hijo nada mas nacer y luego que lo encuentra este parece que le odia solo por llevar el apellido Uchiha y por lo que le habrá contado Madara Uchiha

-Hinata-dijo Naruto-quiero descansar-el rubio se alejó, la chica de ojos perla solo negó con la cabeza con enfado

Un nuevo día llegó los primeros rayos de sol despertó a todos menos a Juugo que estaba vigilando ya que hicieron turnos durante la noche, Suigetsu fue a pescar junto con Juugo, cuando llegaron se encontraron el fuego encendido e hicieron el pescado, todos comieron, iban a empezar para irse pero Naruto los detuvo

-Menma, y vosotros también, tengo que deciros algo antes de llegar a Konoha-dijo Naruto serio-no quiero problemas y menos contigo Menma ya que se que tu carácter es bastante complicado

-mi carácter no es complicado-dijo con reproche Menma-soy sincero y digo la verdad

-de que se trata-dijo Juugo para cambiar de tema

-mas que nada lo digo por Menma por que no se como reaccionará-dijo Naruto

-de que se trata, no soy un niño-dijo Menma y Naruto lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados

-no eres un niño, entonces que eres-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

-no te burles, rubio-dijo enfadado Menma-si quisiera podría mataros a todos vosotros sin ningún esfuerzo-todos le miraron con enfado y el niño sonrió con prepotencia-no os lo creéis

-demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz-dijo con ira Suigetsu

-por que no lo dejáis para otro momento-dijo Hinata y miró al rubio-Naruto di lo que tienes que decir-el rubio solo suspiró

-Menma-dijo Naruto con seriedad mirando al niño-tengo una hija que se llama Kushina-Juugo y Suigetsu abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Karin se quedó tal cual viendo la reacción del niño que no cambió para nada y su vista se dirigió hacia Sasuke que Hinata también lo miraba, las dos chicas que eran la que miraban a Sasuke vieron como el semblante de Sasuke cambió a pálido, sus ojos se abrieron y luego miró al suelo y con los puños cerrados con fuerza, las dos chicas vieron la tristeza de Sasuke, pero no dijo nada no tenía ningún derecho en reclamar nada al rubio por lo menos era lo que él pensaba

-tienes una hija-dijo Menma-es mayor o menor que yo

-es menor-dijo Naruto-tiene tres años

-seguro que es una debilucha-dijo Menma

-no te voy a consentir que la menos precies, lo has entendido-dijo con seriedad Naruto, el niño lo miró durante unos segundos y luego suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Menma-pero que no se meta en mis asuntos

-se meterá en tus asuntos como en los tuyos ya que es tu hermana menor y te tienes que comportar como hermano mayor que eres-dijo Naruto-de muestra que no eres un niño, tendrás de darla ejemplo por que los hermanos menores siguen los pasos de sus hermanos mayores

-no había pensado que sería hermano mayor-dijo Menma-me gusta, me comportaré como hermano mayor, siempre he querido un hermano

-pues demuestra en estos momentos que eres mayor y pídele disculpas a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto serio, Sasuke miró a Naruto sorprendido, Hinata sonrió al igual que Karin, los otros dos miraban con satisfacción-por lo menos por lo de Itachi Uchiha por que él no fue ningún traidor-Menma se puso de pie con enfado y miró a Sasuke que este le miraba serio

-Itachi Uchiha fue un traidor-gritó Menma-él iba detrás del Kyubi en otras palabras detrás de ti para matarte

-la cuestión es que no lo hizo-dijo Naruto como si nada-Itachi protegió Konoha-Sasuke estaba enfadado pero sonrió disimuladamente-y te repito no quiero que faltes mas a nadie y menos a las personas que están muertas-se levantó Naruto se notaba que estaba enfadado, el niño cerró los puños con fuerza-discúlpate con Sasuke Uchiha

-antes prefiero estar muerto-dijo Menma con odio-odio a todos los Uchiha y ser uno de ellos es una gran desgracia-Naruto se le notaba que le iba exigir que se disculpara pero Hinata le puso su mano en el hombro y tranquilizó al rubio

-no le obligues hacer algo que no quiere, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró viendo la pequeña sonrisa del azabache mayor, los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pasaba el tiempo y no se dejaron de mirar para ellos solo estaban ellos dos, los demás solo les miraban sin saber que hacer, Menma se puso en medio de los dos y miraba a cada uno de ellos con enfado, no le gustaba que se miraran a si y eso le enfadaba, se había prometido que iba impedir cualquier contacto que tuvieran, lo admitía le gustaba Naruto y eso de tener una hermana menor le gustaba mas aunque una parte de él no le agradaba ya que no eran hermanos de los mismos padres pero eso lo dejó de lado, miró a Sasuke a los ojos y pudo notar tantos sentimientos que le hizo arrepentirse por un segundos de lo que quería hacer

-ya basta de miraros-gritó Menma, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron para luego mirar a lados diferentes con un pequeño sonrojo que fue notado por todos, Menma suspiró-parecen niños de parvulario-dijo de mala gana

-será mejor que sigamos-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces estás casado, rubio-dijo Suigetsu serio, Naruto lo miró

-no-dijo Naruto-ella murió en el parto, su embarazo fue muy complicado y se lo dijeron desde el primer momento antes de que decidamos tener un hijo-al rubio se le notaba tristeza-ella eso lo dio igual y quiso saber lo que es ser madre, yo no estaba convencido pero a ella la veía tan ilusionada que yo accedí y la prometí que cuando naciera nuestro hijo daría mi vida por esa personita-sonrió el rubio con felicidad-yo siempre quise tener una familia, por que nunca tuve una, mis padres murieron por defenderme por el ataque de Kyubi cuando fue controlado por un hombre enmascarado que resultaba ser Obito Uchiha, y mis padres me sellaron a Kyubi-ninguno dijo nada mas y decidieron seguir hacia Konoha, saltaban de en árbol en árbol con gran velocidad asta que llegaron al portón de la entrada de la aldea

-por fin llegamos-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-tenía muchas ganas-dijo Naruto sonriendo, el equipo de Sasuke y él mismo solo miraban con seriedad, el niño también miraba serio pero por dentro estaba contento ya que nunca había vivido en ninguna aldea siempre había estado en todos los escondites de Madara, el rubio miró al equipo de Sasuke como a este-Karin tú no tienen ningún problema por que ya has venido varias veces-la chica con una sonrisa afirmó con la cabeza-en cambio a vosotros

-nos vas a meter en la cárcel?-dijo con indignación Suigetsu, el rubio sonrió

-no-dijo Naruto-recordar que os quité del libro de los mas buscados

-es verdad-dijo calmado Suigetsu-podemos estar libremente por la aldea?

-claro-dijo Naruto-pero sin hacer ninguna estupidez ni meteros con ningún aldeano

-eso no pasará-dijo Juugo con seriedad

-confío en vosotros-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-entremos-dijo Hinata empezando a caminar junto con Karin, Naruto iba a empezar a caminar pero algo se le pegó en la pierna, el rubio miró y vio a Menma que tenía un puchero y parecía que tenía miedo, Naruto sonrió

-Menma, no te preocupes, los aldeanos son buenos, no te harán nada-dijo Naruto con seguridad y el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-yo siempre he estado de guarida en guarida, nunca he estado en ninguna aldea rodeado de gente-dijo Menma triste, Naruto como los demás solo sonrieron ya que aparentaba que quería ser mayor solo era un niño

-toda va a salir bien-dijo Naruto-además yo soy el Hokage el que manda en la aldea-el niño lo miró con orgullo-si algún día no puedes estar conmigo, yo tengo muchos amigos de confianza y te trataran muy bien o si no Sasuke Uchiha puede ocupar de ti-el niño hizo una mueca de enfado pero no dijo nada, Naruto se puso a la altura del niño-dale una oportunidad no es tan malo como te han contado, puede ser todo un Teme pero estoy seguro que contigo no lo será-el niño sopló, Sasuke lo miró con enfado al rubio por decirle que era un Teme pero luego suavizó su mirada ya que Naruto intentaba que el niño confiara en él para que tuvieran una relación buena-vamos

-Naruto-dijo Suigetsu y el rubio se levantó y lo miró-donde nos quedaremos?

-Sasuke Uchiha tiene una gran mansión, si a él no le importa os podéis quedar allí-dijo Naruto y vio como Sasuke fruncía el ceño-o si no os buscaré un lugar adecuado para vosotros

-en el barrio Uchiha hay casas desabitadas-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-pues arreglado-dijo Naruto y todos entraron a la aldea sabiendo que Hinata como Karin ya habían avanzado mucho

Continuará ….

Perdonar por la tardanza … espero que os haya gustado este capítulo …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión que eso me hace muy feliz


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto estaba en su mini apartamento, mas llegar lo primero que hizo es preparar su preciado Ramen, se sentó en la silla para empezar a comer, pero una mirada penetrante no dejaba de mirarlo, Naruto miró al niño con los ojos entre cerrados, Menma le había seguido desde que entraron a la aldea y la verdad es que ese niño le intimidaba asta mas que el mismo Itachi Uchiha

-quieres-dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la comida

-no comería eso ni en mil años-dijo serio Menma

-entonces que quieres

-me gusta observar a las personas detenidamente

-lo que deberías de hacer es tener un acercamiento con Sasuke-dijo Naruto para seguir comiendo y escuchó un bufido irritado del niño-cuando acabe te llevaré con la vieja Tsunade

-quien es ella

-la ex Hokage-dijo Naruto y se acabó el tazón de Ramen-como no me vas a dejar tranquilo te llevaré ahora ante ella

-me quedaré contigo, no quiero estar con Sasuke-dijo Menma, el rubio lo miró durante unos segundos para luego levantarse-mi casa es pequeña y solo tengo una cama

-eso no es problema-dijo Menma con una media sonrisa-tú puedes dormir en el sofá-señaló el mueble-yo estoy en edad de crecimiento y tú no crecerás más-Naruto lo miró enfadado, se dirigió a la puerta de salida calmándose por que ese niño tenía un carácter mucho peor que Sasuke

-vamos-dijo Naruto y el niño le siguió

Caminaban los dos por la aldea, los aldeanos les miraban pero sobre todo al niño ya que no lo conocían y notaban un aura oscura y eso los aldeanos lo notaban, los dos llegaron a la torre Hokage y fueron a ver a la ex Hokage que demientas no estaba Naruto ella volvió a su antiguo puesto, después de pedir permiso cosa rara de Naruto entraron

-vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-no me digas a si, mocoso-gritó Tsunade y Shizune que estaba al lado de ella sonrió, asta que las dos vieron al niño que estaba al lado del rubio que estaba mirándolas con seriedad

-quien es él-dijo Shizune

-el es Menma-dijo Naruto, las dos mujeres siguieron mirando a Naruto para que prosiguiera

-soy su hijo-dijo Menma con frialdad

-tu hijo-dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez, Naruto afirmó con la cabeza

-por eso he venido, para que lo conozcáis y que se quedará en la aldea-dijo Naruto

-pero-dijo Tsunade

-lo explicaré de forma rápida-dijo Naruto serio-Sasuke se quedó embarazado de mi, tuvo al niño y al nacer Madara se lo llevó, yo no sabía de su existencia asta que me encontré con Sasuke y su equipo por eso decidí ir con ellos, Menma que ese es su nombre me salvó de que me extrajera el Kyubi Madara, que lo mas seguro es que en cualquier momento aparezca para recuperar al niño y seguramente para extraerme el Kyubi

-ya veo-dijo Tsunade levantándose-Naruto, ahora tienes otra responsabilidad a parte de Hokage

-lo se-dijo Naruto-pero hay mas

-mas-dijo Tsunade

-Sasuke está en la aldea con su equipo-dijo Naruto

-eso ya es tu problema, tú fuiste el que le extrajo a él y a su equipo del libro bingo de los mas buscados-dijo Tsunade seria

-le iré echando un ojo-dijo Naruto resignado

-bienvenido a la aldea, Menma-dijo Tsunade saliendo de la oficina y Shizune también pero dirigiéndole una sonrisa al niño que este le correspondió, las dos mujeres los dejaron solo, Naruto se sentó en la silla

-y que sueles hacer aquí?-dijo Menma con interés

-papeleo-Menma alzó una ceja-firmar papeles, dar misiones y cosas a si

-aburrido-dijo Menma y se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, sacó de su pecho a su mascota y la alzó a la altura de su cara con una sonrisa

-si es aburrido, yo prefiero la acción-dijo Naruto, el niño lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Naruto dio permiso y entró una pedrosa que al ver a Naruto se sorprendió

-no sabía que habías llegado-dijo la chica

-ya he llegado, Sakura-dijo Naruto-pasa algo?

-vine a decirle a la señora Tsunade que he visto por la aldea a Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-la vieja ya lo sabes, se lo he comentado yo-dijo Naruto y Sakura se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó de improvisto, Menma que los estaba observando todo no le agradó el abrazo de esos dos

-estás bien-dijo con preocupación Sakura separándose del abrazo del rubio

-si-dijo Naruto

-a mi no me engañas-dijo seria Sakura-te afecta la presencia de Sasuke

-a ti no te puedo engañar-dijo Naruto-no me gusta tenerlo cerca

-solo deja que las aguas se calmen-dijo Sakura-pero sobre todo debéis de hablar

-lo se-dijo Naruto mirando al frente a la nada-pero es dificil, él no me lo pone fácil

-como si tú lo pusieras fácil-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-los dos tenéis un carácter, como decirlo, complicado y siempre os peleáis, es vuestra forma de comunicaros, solo tienes que recordar que ahora tienes algo en común con él, hazlo por esa persona

-hablando de eso-dijo Naruto mirando al niño que este miraba a los dos adultos con seriedad-Menma-Sakura miró al niño sorprendida ya que no se había percatado de la presencia del niño-ella es Sakura mi mejor amiga y fue compañera mía en el equipo siete, Sakura él es mi hijo-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego hacer una sonrisa

-se parece mucho a Sasuke excepto en sus ojos azules-dijo Sakura

-se parece mas a Itachi Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-normal, es su tío-dijo Sakura y se acercó al niño y se puso a la altura de él que este la miraba con seriedad-hola, soy Sakura-le extendió la mano

-no me gustas para Naruto-dijo sin mas Menma con seriedad, los dos adultos abrieron los ojos y la chica se levantó y Menma sonrió con arrogancia-Naruto tiene novio, es Sasuke y los encontré bañándose juntos

-que-gritó Sakura y miró a Naruto que este se había levantado

-eso es mentira-gritó Naruto-el que se estaba bañando era Sasuke

-estaba desnudo y tú le mirabas-dijo Menma como si nada

-yo no le estaba mirando-gritó Naruto rojo, de la ira y de la vergüenza

-si tú lo dices-dijo Menma con indiferencia

-parece que os lleváis bien-dijo Sakura-os dejo, a si os conocéis mejor, ah Naruto, tomate el día libre a si descansas

-tienes razón-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-no vamos, Menma-el niño con un pequeño salto se puso de pie y los tres salieron de la oficina, cuando salieron de la torre Hokage Sakura se fue para otra dirección-te enseñaré la aldea-dijo tranquilamente Naruto, el niño no dijo nada solo se puso a su mascota dentro de su ropa

Estuvieron caminando por toda la aldea, los aldeanos saludaban al rubio con respeto y este les respondía de igual manera, Menma estaba asombrado del lugar pero no lo demostraba asta que pararon

-barrio, Uchiha-susurró Menma

-este es el barrio Uchiha-dijo Naruto-entremos, pero recuerda que está deshabitado-Menma le miró

-por que no vive nadie?-dijo Menma interesado y los dos empezaron a caminar

-no te han comentado que Sasuke fue el único superviviente?

-algo me dijo Madara-dijo Menma con cara de asco

-Itachi Uchiha para que no hubiera una guerra entre Konoha y los Uchiha los mató a todos en este mismo barrio-dijo Naruto serio, Menma abrió los ojos-solo dejó vivo a su hermano menor, Sasuke, todos murieron en este lugar-Menma paró de golpe, Naruto cuando lo miró vio la cara del niño pálido-que pasa?

-na … nada-susurró Menma y comenzó a caminar mirando de reojo por cada lado del barrio, Naruto miraba al niño de reojo para saber lo que le pasa asta que hizo una sonrisa

-no me digas que tienes miedo

-yo … yo no tengo miedo-dijo exaltado el niño

-claro-dijo con burla Naruto aguantándose las ganas de reír-mira, aquí vive, Sasuke-pararon los dos mirando la gran casa

-es grandiosa-dijo Menma, Naruto se acercó a la puerta y después de un suspiro sonoro tocó, al cabo de unos minutos abrió la puerta Sasuke, que solo llevaba unos pantalones y una toalla en el cuello ya que parecía que acababa de bañarse, Naruto lo miró de arriba abajo

-que haces aquí-dijo Sasuke serio

-le enseñaba la aldea y decidí enseñarle el barrio Uchiha-dijo Naruto señalando al niño que este miraba con seriedad a Sasuke, en cambio Sasuke lo miró con nostalgia e intentó sonreírle-no quieres vivir aquí?

-no-dijo cortante el niño

-pero mi apartamento es pequeño, y tendrás que dormir en el sofá-dijo Naruto

-el que va a dormir en el sofá eres tú-dijo Menma-estoy en edad de crecimiento y tú estás en edad de en vejeces

-que-gritó Naruto-no te atrevas a decirme viejo … lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de quedarte aquí, por si se aparece algún fantasma-Sasuke los miraba a los dos sin entender nada

-yo no le tengo miedo a eso-gritó Menma, el rubio le sonrió con maldad

-pues yo de ti no me giraría-dijo Naruto maliciosamente

-que … quieres decir-dijo Menma girándose poco a poco asta que se escuchó un ruido fuerte-Aaah un fantasma-gritó fuerte poniéndose las manos en la cabeza intentando parar de temblar, Naruto rió a carcajada

-que divertido-dijo Naruto sin parar de reír pero un golpe en la cabeza le hizo que parara de reír

-déjalo, no ves que es un niño-dijo Sasuke enfadado y se dirigió al niño que este temblaba inconscientemente, Naruto se tocaba el lugar golpeado con un puchero-no hay fantasmas, Menma, Naruto solo quería asustarte-Menma miró a Sasuke que estaba a su altura y le sonreía paternalmente, el niño sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza

-de veras … que no hay fantasmas?- Dijo Menma intentando tranquilizarse

-no hay ninguno-susurró Sasuke-y si los hubiera no permitiría que te hicieran nada

-de veras, me lo prometes-dijo Menma escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke

-te lo prometo-susurró Sasuke, Naruto los miraba y sonrió

-ahora me tenéis que dar las gracias-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Sasuke le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y Menma con enfado y con el Shiringan activado, se separó de Sasuke

-voy hacer que tu muerse te muy dolorosa, papa-dijo Menma con malicia

-eres un sádico-dijo Naruto-pero si haces eso te perseguiré-Menma volvió a temblar y Sasuke volvió a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza

-no le asustes, Naruto-dijo Sasuke-no ves que es un niño, se puedes saber que le has dicho?

-me ha dicho que los fantasmas de todos los Uchiha están en el barrio-dijo Menma con malicia viendo como Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio y este retrocedía

-era una pequeña broma-dijo Naruto nervioso-y si lo he hecho era para que tuvierais un acercamiento, y a si me lo quieres agradecer-Sasuke se relajó u miró a Naruto a sus ojos y este miró los ojos de Sasuke, el niño que los estaba mirando se puso en un lugar para verlos de frente, los minutos pasaban y Menma se estresaba por que esos dos solo se miraban a los ojos

-vais a besaros y luego tener sexo? -dijo Menma como si nada y los otros dos le miraron sonrojados

-ni en sus sueños-gritó Naruto-nunca tendría un acercamiento a si con Sasuke ya que me repugna-Naruto en ese momento se fue, Sasuke solo miró al suelo y Menma notó tristeza

-los adultos sois idiotas-dijo Menma-me quedaré pequeño para siempre-y sin mas el niño se metió en la casa de Sasuke que este le miró-como no quiero dormir en el sofá me quedaré contigo, pero no creas que por que antes haya habido un acercamiento entre nosotros algo va a cambiar- y se metió dentro de la casa y Sasuke solo lo miró con tristeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Zetsu, es hora de ir a Konoha, mas concretamente al barrio Uchiha

-tienes un plan, Madara

-ese niño me pertenece-dijo Madara con una sonrisa perversa-pero también quiero diversión

-a que te refieres-dijo Zetsu

-nos llevaremos al niño y a Sasuke-dijo Madara-y Sasuke será mi diversión personal-y comenzó a reír y Zetsu solo hizo una media sonrisa

Continuará …

Otro capítulo más … que os aparecido? … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_-este es el fin, Naruto_

_-te dije una vez que si para llevarte a Konoha debo romperte los brazos y piernas, a si lo haré, Sasuke_

_-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y concentrando chakra en su mano, Naruto lo miró con tristeza y también concentró chakra-voy acabar con esos lazos que tú dices-sonrió con malicia el azabache, Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró con tristeza_

_-si para quitarte ese odio, debo morir en tus manos lo haré, pero tú también morirás-dijo con seriedad Naruto, Sasuke lo miró con seriedad para luego cerrar los ojos con lentitud y abrirlos del mismo modo y mirar al rubio con una pizca de tristeza_

_-el que morirá eres tú-dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia el rubio y este hizo lo mismo-Chidori-gritó_

_-Rasengan-gritó Naruto y cuando se acercaron sus ataques chocaron asta que se formó una explosión y los envió a cada uno en diferente dirección, Sasuke chocó contra una roca dejándolo sentado en el suelo, Naruto en cambió chocó contra un árbol que lo rompió y antes de chocar contra una enorme roca reaccionó y como pudo cayó al suelo de pie, miró al frente y a unos metros de él estaba Sasuke mal herido y sin ningún movimiento, Naruto empezó a caminar con algo de dificultad hacia Sasuke y al cabo de unos minutos se puso a su lado_

_-no te creas que volveré a Konoha-dijo Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto ya que miraba al suelo, el rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cerró los puños con fuerza para luego agarrar de la ropa a Sasuke y ponerlo a su altura y quedar a muy pocos centímetros de sus rostros_

_-es que no lo entiendes-gritó Naruto-ese enmascarado te está utilizando, te ha manipulado a su antojo_

_-eso no es verdad-gritó Sasuke-él me contó la verdad sobre lo de Itachi_

_-te mintió, para que te aliaras con él, y después el idiota soy yo-gritó Naruto estampando a Sasuke en la roca con fuerza_

_-deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Naruto-gritó Sasuke-no entiendes que al que no quiero tener cerca es a ti, aléjate de mi de una maldita vez, deja de buscarme por que para mi no eres nada-el rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás y mirando con tristeza al azabache y con los ojos brillantes_

_-eso es lo que quieres?-susurró con tristeza Naruto, Sasuke solo se mordió el labio inferior y lo miraba con tristeza e intentando que no se le notara lo arrepentido que estaba-pues a si será-Naruto dio la espalda al azabache y empezó a caminar, Sasuke le miraba como se alejaba con los ojos abiertos y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir_

_-no te vallas-susurró Sasuke negando con la cabeza viendo como el rubio se alejaba a paso lento de él y sin mirar atrás-Naruto-corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Naruto se quedó en Shock ante ese contacto ya que no se lo esperaba_

_-Sasuke-susurró Naruto_

_-perdona-dijo Sasuke pero el rubio no logró entenderlo ya que el azabache tenía su cara en la espalda del rubio-para mi eres mas de lo que demuestro-Naruto se giró quedando cara a cara con el azabache, Sasuke se separó de él dando un paso atrás-yo …_

_-por que me haces esto?-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache _

_-no se … por que he reaccionado a si-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado-yo no suelo ser a si-el rubio se puso serio_

_-no volveré a buscarte-dijo sin mas Naruto y volvió a girarse parar irse, Sasuke antes de que se alejara le agarró de la muñeca al rubio lo giró y con la otra mano que tenía libre agarró la chaqueta naranja y lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó en los labios con brusquedad, Naruto no reaccionó al momento y abrió los ojos sorprendido asta que sintió como la mano que agarraba su muñeca se posaba en su cuello para que no se separara, Naruto empezó a corresponder de la misma forma y posó sus manos en la cintura del azabache para acercarlo a su cuerpo, se separaron por falta de aire dejando pocos centímetros entre sus bocas y sin quitar sus manos de donde las tenían, volvieron a besarse esta vez con brusquedad y lujuria, Naruto empezó a caminar hacia delante asta que separó de su cuerpo a Sasuke con brusquedad y este se chocó con la roca que se había chocado antes, los dos se miraron a los ojos con deseo, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto solo lo miraba con seriedad-esto es lo que quieres?_

_-si-dijo sin pensar Sasuke con la respiración entre cortada-siempre te he deseado-el rubio seguía mirándolo con seriedad_

_-llegarías asta el final?_

_-si-dijo Sasuke y el rubio cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y acercarse al azabache y besarlo en los labios, el rubio bajó al cuello del azabache para empezar a succionarlo y besarlo, Sasuke para que tenga mas contacto y facilidad pegó un pequeño salto y enredó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y sus manos en su cabello rubio para que no se separe de su cuello, Sasuke empezó a suspirar con rapidez, Naruto cogió las muñecas del azabache y se separó de él poniendo sus manos al lado de su cabeza y se miraron a los ojos, Naruto sonrió y se acercó al oído del azabache_

_-voy hacerte gritar como nunca lo has hecho-susurró Naruto_

_-eso es lo que quiero … que me hagas gritar … y me hagas olvidar-Naruto le indicó que se bajara y Sasuke se bajó del rubio, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y luego la camiseta de rejillas que llevaba sin dejar de mirar al azabache que este no le quitaba ojo de encima sobre todo a su pecho desnudo, Sasuke se quitó el lazo y luego la parte de arriba, Naruto lo miraba serio_

_-desnúdate-ordenó con seriedad Naruto, Sasuke obedeció y se los quitó con algo de timidez, Naruto se acercó al azabache y con un dedo pasó por su pecho lentamente, Sasuke cerró los ojos suspirando fuertemente, Naruto se dirigió al hombro del azabache y lo empezó a besar y succionar y bajaba lentamente asta llegar al pezón y chuparlo y el otro lo empezó a estimular con la mano, Sasuke gemía e intentaba no caerse por que las fuerzas se le iban, el rubio bajó un poco mas abajo asta el ombligo y empezó a simular penetraciones con su lengua, el rubio se arrodilló en el suelo y con su mano empezó a estimular el miembro de Sasuke asta que sin previo aviso se metió el miembro de Sasuke en la boca, el azabache gemía sin control con los ojos cerrados e inconscientemente puso sus manos en el pelo rubio para marcar el ritmo que cada vez era mas rápido asta que Sasuke se corrió en la boca del rubio que este se relamió los labios, Sasuke que estaba sin fuerzas se sentó en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración_

_-túmbate, que ahora viene lo mejor-dijo Naruto-o te has arrepentido?_

_-no me he arrepentido … nunca me suelo arrepentir … de nada-susurró Sasuke como pudo y Naruto suspiró con pesar y empezó a quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba, una vez desnudo y que Sasuke no le quitaba ojo de en cima Naruto se posicionó en cima del azabache y le mostró tres dedo, Sasuke lo miró y no entendió_

_-tengo que prepararte_

_-no soy mujer-dijo serio Sasuke_

_-lo se-dijo Naruto-es para que no te duela_

_-estoy acostumbrado-ante esas palabras de Sasuke la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció y confirmó sus sospechas y se acomodó en cima de Sasuke y este enredó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y Naruto se acercó al oído de Sasuke_

_-nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras a si, me has decepcionado-susurró Naruto y Sasuke no entendió a que venía eso, pero la lujuria de ese momento le nublaba la mente_

_-fóllame, Naruto-dijo Sasuke-te necesito dentro de mi-el rubio endureció su mirada y miró al azabache, puso una pierna de Sasuke en su hombro_

_-te trataré como lo que eres-dijo Naruto y sin mas penetró a Sasuke con brusquedad, este gritó por el dolor que sintió en ese momento y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir, el rubio vio el dolor reflejado en Sasuke y le acarició la cara con delicadeza y con su otra mano se dirigió al miembro del azabache y le empezó a estimular, Sasuke se tranquilizó poco a poco y abrió los ojos lentamente ya que los tenía cerrados y miró al rubio que le miraba con preocupación pero a la vez con algo de rencor y eso no lo entendió_

_-muévete-dijo como pudo Sasuke, el rubio no dijo nada y empezó a moverse lentamente y cada vez mas rápido y con mas brusquedad, Sasuke gemía y se aferraba al cuerpo del rubio y pudo notar como Naruto actuaba con él fríamente como si lo que estuvieran haciendo no le importaba nada, con ese pensamiento unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros, por que se estaba dando cuenta que Naruto el chico hiperactivo que fue su compañero de equipo cuando eran niños no le amaba como él lo amaba a él-Na … Naruto-susurró como pudo y el rubio no paró de moverse-me quieres?-el rubio no contestó y las embestidas las hizo mas violentas, Sasuke en ese momento quiso que parara, no por que le hiciera daño si no por que lo que estaban haciendo no lo hacía con ese sentimiento que era amor, pero estando en la situación que estaba no podía decir que parara, el azabache con esos pensamientos se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no hacer ningún sonido, pero era bastante difícil, por que Naruto sabía donde darle y a parte le estaba masturbando, en ese momento sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo al igual que el rubio y al cabo de unos segundos los dos se corrieron, uno en el interior y el otro en el pecho de ambos, Naruto se tumbó durante unos segundos en el pecho de Sasuke para recuperar la respiración, y cuando la recuperó salió del interior de Sasuke sin ningún cuidado y se tumbó al lado, el azabache se quitó las lágrimas y miró al cielo ya con la respiración recuperada y notó como Naruto se levantó para vestirse y Sasuke con algo de dificultad se levantó y se vistió, una vez terminado miró a Naruto, su espalda ya que el rubio le daba la espalda y se abrochaba su chaqueta-Naruto-el nombrado estaba dispuesto a irse pero no lo hizo se quedó quieto dando la espalda-me besarías en este momento?_

_-no-dijo con frialdad Naruto_

_-no sientes nada por m …_

_-no siento nada por una persona que acuesta con su enemigo para tenerlo a su merced-dijo con frialdad Naruto, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente se puso serio_

_-que me estás insinuando-dijo Sasuke con enfado y Naruto lo miró con indiferencia_

_-si quieres te lo digo claramente, pero pensaba que eras listo y entenderías a lo que me refiero-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza por el enfado que le causaba las palabras del rubio como por la forma de decirlo_

_-y tú que, tú también has colaborado_

_-pero yo no me abierto las piernas, cosa que tú si_

_-eres un …_

_-no volveré a buscarte, pero sobre todo no quiero saber nada de ti, y tampoco quiero que tú te me acerques, por que la próxima vez que nos veamos te mataré por que el que fue mi compañero de equipo murió cuando se fue de la aldea-le dio la espalda al azabache-y por la forma que tienes de actuar por conseguir lo que quieres me defrauda y eso no es de un ninja, si no de una zorra-y sin mas Naruto saltó a uno de los árboles y desapareció de la vista de Sasuke _

_ºººººººººººººº_

Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente por a ver recordado ese suceso en el pasado, negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama como si no hubiera soñado eso o como si no hubiera sucedido eso en un pasado, se dirigió a darse una ducha, cuando salió se vistió y fue hacia la cocina, a preparar el desayuno, miró la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa por que recordó cuando comía en ese lugar con su familia, empezó a preparar el desayuno y cuando estuvo preparado lo puso en la mesa y se sentó, miró el lugar vacío por que había preparado para dos personas y su mirada se entristeció pero cerró los puños de sus manos que los tenía en cima de la mesa, los minutos pasaba y nadie bajaba, con decisión fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su invitado pero al entrar no había nadie, Sasuke suspiró

-como he podido creer que se quedaría a desayunar conmigo-susurró Sasuke y en ese momento se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta, Sasuke no esperaba a nadie pero le intrigaba de quien podría ser, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió al ver que delante de él había una niña rubia de ojos azules

-hola, tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?-dijo la niña sonriendo y esa sonrisa le recordó a Naruto pero inmediatamente lo desechó de su mente

-que quieres y quien eres-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-creía que la tía Sakura como papa exageraban con tu carácter, pero es verdad-Sasuke alzó una ceja-soy Kushina Uzumaki y tenía ganas de conocerte Sasuke-el azabache abrió los ojos sabiendo quien era esa niña pero luego volvió a su seriedad de siempre por que esa niña no le tenía nada de respeto

-debes de respetar a tus mayores

-va, como si fueras tan mayor-dijo como si nada la niña y empezó a mirar el interior de la casa-puedo pasar?

-no

-gracias-dijo feliz la niña y pasó como si fuera su casa-guau es enorme, donde vivimos papa y yo no es tan grande

-quien te ha dado permiso para entrar-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-yo misma-dijo la niña mirando a Sasuke que este la mataba con la mirada-estás estreñido?

-por que no vas a molestar a otra persona-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-es que quería conocerte, tía Sakura habla mucho de ti y también la tía Hinata

-por que tendrían que hablar de mi-dijo Sasuke siguiendo a la niña ya que esta comenzó a caminar

-comida-dijo Kushina feliz-no he desayunado, puedo desayunar?-Sasuke la miró con seriedad durante algunos segundos y decidió decir que no-me da igual lo que digas, desayunaré, tengo hambre-la niña se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer, a Sasuke le empezó a dar un tic en la ceja pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que era un niña pequeña y a parte era la hija de Naruto y si la hacía algo seguro que Naruto lo mataría-está muy rico-Sasuke se sentó al frente de la niña con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con seriedad-seguro que no estás estreñido?

-tu padre no te da de comer?-dijo Sasuke sin quitar la seriedad

-lo que pasa es que en estos día no ha estado y a parte que se ha quedado en su antiguo apartamento, que por cierto es muy pequeño

-te repito, tu padre no te da de comer?

-es que estado con la vieja Tsunade y ella no cocina nada bien, por eso me fui sin comer y es cuando escuché que estabas en la aldea y por eso vine a conocerte-dijo la niña sonriendo

-otra cosa-dijo Sasuke-no hables con la boca llena

-papa, me dice lo mismo y él a veces también lo hace

-típico de él-susurró Sasuke

-sabes una cosa, Sasuke-el azabache la miró atentamente-me agradas, seamos amigos

-no tengo tu edad para que seamos amigos-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-pues entonces podrías ser mi mama-dijo la niña como si nada y Sasuke se la quedó viendo y hubo un silencio incómodo para Sasuke

-soy un chico

-y eso que

-pues que no puedo ser tu madre

-tampoco puedes ser mi padre, por eso de a partir de ahora serás mi madre-dijo como si nada la niña acabando de comer y levantándose, Sasuke solo la miró con una vena en la frente-me enseñas cual va a ser mi habitación? No, mejor le diré a papa para que los dos vengamos aquí a vivir

-oye tú quien te crees-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-la hija del Hokage-dijo con orgullo y seriedad la niña

-no os quedaréis aquí

-por que-dijo Kushina-es por que papa está enfadado contigo?-Sasuke miró a un lado-he notado cuando tía Sakura o otra persona te nombra se enfada-la niña puso un dedo en su barbilla conforme estaba pensando en algo, Sasuke la miró-ya se que voy hacer, os voy a reconciliar a si mi papa y tú que ahora eres mi mama estéis juntos-Sasuke se sonrojó-y seré la envidia de todos-la niña empezó a saltar de alegría, en ese momento volvió a tocar la puerta, Sasuke fue abrir ya que el escándalo que estaba formando la niña le ponía de los nervios, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió ya que ahí estaba Naruto con Menma que los dos estaban serios

-Uchiha-dijo Naruto serio-debes darte cuenta cuando este niño se escapa de tu casa para meterse en mi apartamento para molestarme para que le de desayunar

-pero eso es tu deber como padre-recriminó Menma a Naruto-me debes de alimentar

-pero tu estas aquí y el que te tiene que alimentarte es él-dijo Naruto serio

-yo no quiero nada de él-gritó Menma-tú eres mi padre Naruto y ese Uchiha aunque me a parido para mi no es mi padre-Sasuke miró al suelo y Naruto se tocó la cabeza

-oye tu niño, como te atreves a herir los sentimientos de mi madre-gritó la niña enfadada ya que había escuchado todo

-tu madre-susurraron a la vez Naruto y Menma y el rubio se dio cuenta de quien era la niña

-Kushina que haces aquí-dijo Naruto

-conocer a mi madre-dijo lo obvio la niña, a Sasuke le dio un tic a la ceja que cada vez era mas rápido

-él es un chico-gritó Naruto

-me da igual de a partir de ahora Sasuke Uchiha es mi madre-gritó la niña

-no te lo voy a permitir, por que él no es tu madre-volvió a gritar Naruto

-ya lo se, no soy tonta, pero él es lo mas parecido a una madre-gritó Kushina

-pero si lo acabas de conocer-gritó Naruto

-pero tenemos una conexión de madre e hija-dijo la niña

-tu eres tonta verdad?-dijo Menma que se acercó a Kushina, ella solo lo miró con seriedad durante varios segundos y después con una gran velocidad le dio un puñetazo en la cara que tiró al suelo al niño, y Naruto como Sasuke miraron la escena sorprendidos

-y como vuelvas a decirme tonta te juro que te arranco la cabeza-dijo Kushina con el chakra rojo en vuelto en ella

-tú también tienes ese chakra-dijo Menma tocándose con la mano el lugar golpeado

-Menma, ella es mi hija Kushina, recuerdas que te hablé de ella?-dijo Naruto

-si, recuerdo que me lo mencionaste-dijo Menma con seriedad mirando a la niña desafiante y luego sonrió con burla-pero lo que no me dijiste que tiene la fuerza de un gorila

-lo voy a matar-gritó Kushina y se iba a lanzar en contra de Menma para darle una paliza pero fue detenida por Naruto

-tranquilízate-dijo Naruto

-ya estoy tranquila-dijo Kushina y Naruto la soltó-y por que no me habías dicho nada de él?

-es que yo tampoco sabía nada de Menma-dijo Naruto intentando sonreír ya que su hija estaba bastante seria

-si no hubieras hecho cosas guarras no tendrías a este aquí-dijo Kushina con una media sonrisa mirando a Menma-y quien es su madre?

-bueno-dijo Naruto sin saber como explicarla ese pequeño detalle

-tu madre murió?-dijo Kushina

-algo a si-dijo Menma y Sasuke miró serio al niño

-no-dijo Naruto rápidamente-pues su madre no es exactamente su madre

-papa, no te entiendo-dijo Kushina

-es él-dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke y la niña lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreir y miró a Menma

-siempre quise un hermano mayor-gritó con felicidad Kushina abrazando a Menma que este se quedó estático-me hace feliz Menma que tengamos la misma madre y el mismo padre-Sasuke se acercó a Naruto

-es un poco bipolar, no lo crees?-susurró Sasuke en el oído del rubio

-es bastante bipolar-susurró Naruto y miró a Sasuke y los dos se encontraron demasiado cerca de sus rostros

-os vais a besar?-preguntó Menma, los dos adultos se separaron y vieron que los dos niños les miraban, la niña sonriendo y el niño con una ceja alzada

-Kushina, vamos a casa-dijo Naruto

-yo me quiero quedar con mi madre-dijo Kushina

-que no es tu madre-dijo serio Naruto

-para mi si-dijo Kushina y miró a Sasuke-Sasuke puedo quedarme contigo un tiempo?

-bueno …

-no puedes-dijeron a la vez Menma y Naruto cortando a Sasuke

-pues si no me dejas, gritaré muy fuerte y te pondré en evidencia-dijo Kushina

-de acuerdo, pero no molestes al Uchiha-dijo Naruto serio

-por que le llamas a si-dijo Kushina-debes de decirle por su nombre o si no con un mote cariñoso como por ejemplo, mi cielo, mi amor, mi vida, mi palomita …

-deja de decir tonterías-cortó Naruto a la niña y Sasuke cada vez estaba mas enfadado y Menma solo sonreía

-sabes Kushina, nos vamos a divertir los dos juntos aquí-dijo Menma mirando a la niña y sonriendo con malicia, la niña lo miró y sonrió de igual manera que el niño

-te encargo a mi hija, Uchiha-dijo Naruto y se fue del lugar

-no crees que el amor está en el aire, los dos se aman-dijo Kushina con aires soñador

-ves cosas que no son-dijo Menma-Naruto-gritó-me voy un rato contigo-la niña miró al azabache y sonrió

-a que vamos a jugar, mama-dijo Kushina

-no me digas a si-dijo Sasuke-y no vamos a jugar

ºººººººººººººº

Estaba oscureciendo y Sasuke y Kushina estaban jugando a cartas, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que alguien entró, Sasuke dejó el juego y se puso serio

-pasa algo Sasuke?

-Kushina, sabes pelear?

-papa, me ha enseñado-dijo Kushina-pero nunca he peleado con alguien

-alguien a entrado en casa-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y la niña hizo lo mismo-sobre todo, no te muevas de mi lado

-vale-dijo Kushina y en ese momento sintió con una corriente de aire corría por detrás de los dos y sin mas se giraron para luego ser absorbidos

Continuará …

Me tarde lo siento mucho de veras …. Que os aparecido? Espero que bien … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Era por la noche y Menma llegó a la mansión Uchiha, al entrar se extrañó ya que Kushina por lo poco que la conocía era bastante escandalosa, toda la mansión estaba oscura, pero lo primero que hizo es entrar a la sala que también estaba oscura, encendió la luz y abrió los ojos sorprendido, todo estaba normal pero lo poco que conocía Sasuke era una persona que le gustaba tener todo en orden y ver la barajas de carta esparcidas en el suelo y algunas cosas mas en el suelo le extrañó, miró el lugar con cuidado sin perder detalle asta que vio en la mesa que curiosamente estaba intacta a excepción de un papel fue a ver de que se trataba, lo cogió, al ver la letra se puso serio

-maldito Obito-susurró Menma solo viendo la letra ya que conocía la caligrafía de Obito

_Tengo a la mocosa y a Sasuke Uchiha, si no quieres que les pase nada malo a los dos ven a donde tu sabes Menma pero trae al contenedor del Kyubi, a si haremos un cambio vosotros dos por ellos dos_

Menma estrujó el papel con ira, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer ese enmascarado pero sobretodo Madara Uchiha ya que él le entrenó personalmente

Menma salió de la mansión Uchiha a toda velocidad y se dirigió al pequeño apartamento de Naruto, cuando llegó no tocó la puerta si no que entró por la ventana que afortunadamente para el rubio estaba abierta, Naruto estaba durmiendo placidamente ya que le costó un poco dormir ya que tuvo un mal presentimiento, Menma lo miró durante unos segundos y sin pensarlo le echó un balde de agua fría en la cabeza a Naruto, el rubio despertó enfadado y a la vez desconcertado, miró a Menma que le iba a decir unas cuantas groserías pero al ver la actitud de seria y de enfado de Menma se tranquilizó

-que ocurre-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama y coger una toalla para secarse el cabello sin mirar al niño

-Obito-dijo Menma serio, el rubio lo miró con seriedad

-aparecido?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Menma-se ha llevado a Kushina y a Sasuke Uchiha

-que-gritó Naruto-como que se los han llevado?

-como lo estás escuchando-dijo Menma-quiere que vallamos donde está para que hagamos un intercambio … nosotros dos por ellos dos

-maldito-dijo con ira Naruto-los voy a matar a los dos

-y yo te ayudaré-dijo Menma serio y con una media sonrisa

-sabes donde podemos encontrarlos?

-si-dijo Menma-sígueme y los encontraremos, Naruto sonrió

-no voy a permitir que dañe a mi hija ….

-Sasuke Uchiha no te importa?-dijo seriamente Menma cortando al rubio

-no me has dejado terminar-dijo Naruto-si esos dos les pone una mano encima los descuartizaré

-saben que Sasuke es Doncel

-como se atrevan a tocarle un solo cabello de él, van a saber quien es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo con ira Naruto y Menma sonrió complacido comenzando a vestirse

-recuerda que soy hijo de Sasuke Uchiha y tuyo, no permitas que a él le hagan daño, ni tampoco a mi hermana

-no lo permitiré-dijo Naruto acabando de vestirse

-eso espero-dijo Menma-ahora vamos, que tenemos que matar a dos indeseables

-sabes eres mas parecido de lo que tú crees de Sasuke e Itachi

-no me hace gracia pero que se le va hacer y tengo que aceptarlo

-solo te digo que no es lo que te han contado Obito y Madara

-ahora me estoy dando cuenta-dijo Menma

-dale una oportunidad a Sasuke, él te buscado desde el momento que naciste ya que te arrebataron de sus brazos cuando naciste-Menma agachó la cabeza-solo ponte en su lugar y sabrás como se siente que su hijo lo desprecie y no lo quiera solo por que otras personas te han dicho mentiras de él y de Itachi-Naruto vio como el niño lo miró-Itachi fue un héroe, por lo menos para mi, por que impidió una guerra y sobre todo una buena persona, aparte que quiso proteger a su hermano menor a toda costa, pero no resultó como pensaba, pero lo importante es que Sasuke se dio cuenta

-entiendo que defiendas a Itachi Uchiha, pero por que defiendes a Sasuke Uchiha? Noto cuando le hablas sientes decepción como rencor

-Sasuke siempre a conseguido lo que ha querido, es un caprichoso y me siento utilizado por él

-no te entiendo-dijo Menma sin dejar de mirar a Naruto que esté reflejó en sus ojos azules tristeza

-Sasuke sabía que era Doncel y me utilizó para tener un hijo por que yo soy el contenedor del Kyubi-dijo con decepción-nunca pensé que Sasuke hiciera cualquier cosa sin sentir nada por esa persona por solo conseguir lo que quiere

-yo creo que te quiere-dijo Menma sin entender mucho sobre problemas amorosos

-puede que me quiera pero no me ama-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste

-y tu le amas?

-le amaba-dijo Naruto con tristeza-ahora siento decepción

-yo no entiendo de esas cosas, pero me he dado cuenta que cuando te acercas a él se sonroja aunque intenta disimularlo-dijo Menma, Naruto sopló fuerte

-dejemos esto, que es un tema entre él y yo y tú no entiendes-dijo Naruto-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a por mi hija Kushina

-y por Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Menma

-veo que ya le tienes algo de aprecio, estás preocupado por él?

-no le digas pero intentaré acercarme a él, solo tienes que ver que me quedé a vivir con él, eso es un gran paso y si, estoy preocupado por él

-si, lo es-dijo Naruto y sonrió a Menma-vamos

-solo sígueme-dijo Menma y los dos salieron por la ventana

ºººººººººººººº

-Sasuke donde estamos?-dijo con temor Kushina agarrando con fuerza los pantalones del azabache

-no tengas miedo, Kushina, no dejaré que te pase nada-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente para que la niña dejara de tener miedo-pronto saldremos de aquí

-pero esto es muy oscuro, y la oscuridad no me gusta-dijo Kushina intentando no llorar, Sasuke no sabía que decir a la niña ya que ni él sabía donde estaba, con su Shiringan activado miraba el lugar por si encontraba algo para salir de ese lugar, pero lo único que pudo ver que estaban encarcelados y se imaginó que estarían en una de las guaridas de Obito-mi papa, vendrá y nos sacará de este lugar por que él sabe que la oscuridad me da miedo

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke con tristeza-seguro que vendrá por ti-el azabache intentó parecer que estaba bien pero en realidad estaba mal, sobre todo por que sabría que vendría Naruto por que eso es lo que quería Obito, pero también sabía que no vendría por él, si hubiera sido años atrás puede que viniera por él pero como estaba las cosas entre los dos dudaba que se preocupase aunque sea un poco por él, con estos pensamientos Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-el vendrá y nos sacará de aquí, y no dejara que ese hombre malo nos haga daño a ninguno de los dos-dijo Kushina con esperanzas y también por que notó el tono de voz de tristeza del azabache-papa, nos quiere a los dos-susurró la niña

-el te quiere mucho y no dejará que te hagan daño-dijo Sasuke poniéndose a la altura de la niña-pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte y no dejarte intimidad por esto-sonrió el azabache-y ni creas ni una palabra de la que diga-la niña no comprendió pero afirmó con la cabeza-te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan ningún daño

-yo se que eres bueno-dijo Kushina-y aunque mi papa diga que te odia yo se que no te odia, él te quiere mucho por eso tenéis un hijo, por que las personas que se quieren mucho tienen hijos-sonrió la niña-eso me lo dijo la tía Hinata-mis papas se quisieron mucho por eso yo nací, pero mi mama se fue al cielo, pero tú y mi papa tenéis un hijo y eso quiere decir que os queréis mucho y ninguno de los dos dejaréis que os hagan daño ni a vosotros ni a Menma-miró al suelo la niña con lágrimas, Sasuke al ver las lágrimas de la niña la abrazó

-no dejaremos que te pase nada por que tu papa no lo permitirá y yo que no soy tu madre tampoco lo permitiré

-como si tú hubieras sido mi mama-dijo Kushina y Sasuke la miró a los ojos azules iguales a los de Naruto

-como si yo hubiera sido tu mama, por que como tú dijiste que quieres que sea tu mama lo seré-sonrió Sasuke-por que tú al ser parte de Naruto ya eres parte mía

-gracias por querer ser mi mama-dijo Kushina sonriendo-y mi papa y tú seréis felices juntos, por que los dos os queréis-Sasuke la miró durante unos segundos a los ojos para luego ponerse de pie

-ojala-susurró Sasuke pero eso lo escuchó la niña-tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí-caminó unos pasos y como tenía el Shiringan podía ver perfectamente en el lugar asta que llegó a la puerta, iba a concentrar chakra para destruir la puerta y también para ver si su chakra no estaba sellado

-eso será inútil, Sasuke-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta que a Sasuke le resultaba conocida pero sabía perfectamente que no era Obito-deberías de saber que los sentimientos te hacen débil, si no mírate ahora

-quien eres-dijo Sasuke serio-y yo no soy débil

-este lugar donde estáis metidos está sellado, no se puede utilizar chakra, si lo hemos hecho es por esa mocosa ya que tiene chakra del nueve colas-dijo el hombre con seriedad-y tú tienes el chakra sellado, no puedes utilizar chakra eres mas débil de lo que eras-Sasuke cerró sus puños con ira-y yo soy Madara Uchiha

-imposible-dijo Sasuke-en la guerra te destruimos

-eso es lo que todos vosotros creísteis-dijo Madara con malicia-pero de mientras que el contenedor de Kyubi y Menma vienen-sonrió maliciosamente y fue visto por Sasuke que le asustó pero no quiso demostrarlo-tú y yo nos vamos a divertir

-que-dijo Sasuke dando unos pasos hacia atrás sabiendo a lo que se refería y como su chakra estaba sellado no podría defenderse por que esa persona era bastante fuerte, en cambio Madara con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y cogió a Sasuke con fuerza de los cabellos

-AAAH-gritó Sasuke de dolor-suéltame, desgraciado-intentó quitar las manos de Madara de su cabello pero fue inútil

-Sasuke-gritó Kushina aunque no viese nada por la oscuridad sabía que iba a pasar algo horrible-suéltalo-miraba por todo el lugar asta que vio dos bultos que identificó como los de Sasuke y la persona que los había secuestrado

-suéltame, maldito-gritó Sasuke

-no seas niña, Sasuke-dijo Madara con diversión-yo te daré lo que Naruto Uzumaki nunca quiso darte

-como me toques, te mataré-seguía gritando Sasuke

-entiende que el nueve colas no va darte lo que te voy a dar por que el te odia y le das asco-dijo Madara-te partiré en dos y te gustará

-no, no quiero-dijo Sasuke intentando soltarse pero era imposible y el temor recorrió todo su cuerpo-por favor dejame-intentando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no le salieran de sus ojos

-te ha dicho que le sueltes-gritó Kushina y Madara la miró ya que estaba tan concentrado en Sasuke que no se dio cuenta que la niña se estaba enfadado y por consecuencia un chakra rojo la invadía

-imposible-susurró Madara-ese lugar esta sellado

-que le sueltes-volvió a gritar la niña llena de ira y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, Sasuke la miraba sorprendido pero notó que el agarre que le tenía Madara se hizo mas débil y con agilidad salió de esa celda y miró a la niña-si vuelves hacerle daño te mataré-dijo con voz de ultra tumba la niña

-una niña como tú no puede hacer nada contra mi-dijo Madara altanero, la niña sonrió con malicia y con una gran rapidez se puso atrás de Madara, los dos azabaches no pudieron seguir su movimiento y con lentitud se giró, una vez que se giró Madara la niña con gran fuerza en su puño y lleno de chakra del Kyubi le golpeó, le dio con tanta fuerza que Madara se chocó contra la pared de dentro de la celda, Sasuke al ver esto y saber que ese lugar estaba sellado cerró con llave la celda, Madara estaba sentado en el suelo inconsciente y esa era la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar, Sasuke miró a Kushina que tenía aún chakra del Kyubi en su alrededor, el azabache se acercó a ella

-Kushina, tranquilízate-dijo Sasuke poniéndose a la altura de la niña

-estas bien?

-si, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa para que la niña lo viera que estaba bien, Kushina solo lo miraba y poco a poco el chakra rojo desapareció

-no quiero que también me dejes como hizo mi mama-dijo Kushina

-no te dejaré-dijo Sasuke abrazando a la rubia y acariciando los cabellos rubios-recuerda que ahora soy tu mama-la niña se separó de Sasuke

-prométeme que no nos dejaras ni a papa, ni a mi ni a Menma-dijo seria la niña

-te lo prometo-dijo Sasuke

-y que vamos a ser una familia-Sasuke miró al suelo sin saber que decir-mi papa no es malo y tu tampoco y los dos os queréis, solo debéis de luchar por el amor que sentís hacia vosotros-Sasuke la miró preguntándose como esa niña sabía esas cosas-las novelas de tía Sakura como de la tía Hinata dicen esas cosas y que el amor lo puede todo

-es que eso es difícil-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie

-tía Hinata una vez me dijo que mi papa siempre ha estado enamorado de una persona, que siempre seguía y defendía pero un mal entendido hizo que él se decepcionara de esa persona-Sasuke sabía a quien se refería pero lo que le sorprendió fue la palabra enamorado ya que nunca creyó en eso de parte de Naruto-se que esa persona eres tú, por la forma en la que te mira y como lo miras tú … daros una oportunidad, hacerlo por vosotros, por que merecéis ser feliz, siempre he visto a mi papa triste y sus ojos apagados, pero desde que tú apareciste sus ojos brillan-Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa

-eres muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas

-se que soy pequeña, pero no soy tonta y estoy segura que Menma también se ha dado cuenta de que vosotros dos os queréis

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo Sasuke y Kushina suspiró-vamos-y los dos salieron de ese lugar

ººººººººººººº

Naruto y Menma llegaron a una de las guaridas, estuvieron saltando de árbol en árbol con rapidez y sin descansar, cuando pararon miraron el lugar

-este es el lugar?

-si-dijo Menma-hay que tener cuidado, Obito sabe bien como escabullirse y Madara y es muy fuerte

-lo se-dijo serio Naruto-he luchado contra los dos, cuando la guerra-Menma lo miró-pero ahora es personal-el azabache sonrió-solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

-no creo que les haga daño físicamente ya que les interesa que nosotros seamos los prisioneros-dijo Menma serio-entremos-iban a comenzar a adentrarse al interior de la guarida pero vieron dos siluetas que corrían hacia ellos, les extrañó a los dos por que una silueta era bajita, pero lo que mas les extrañaba es que fueran corriendo, ya que Madara como Obito no correrían solo se aparecerían ante ellos o andarían hacia ellos, las siluetas se iban acercando a ellos y Menma y Naruto se pusieron en posición de combate, pero se relajaron al reconocer las siluetas

-papa-gritó Kushina feliz y fue corriendo hacia el rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza, Naruto la correspondió de la misma forma-sabía que vendrías para acabar con los malos

-mi niña-dijo Naruto-estoy feliz de que estés bien-y la besó en la cabeza-y si, acabaré para siempre con ellos

-que creído-susurró Menma y Naruto lo miró serio dejando a su hija

-tenme mas respeto-gritó Naruto, Menma rodó los ojos y miró a Sasuke, Naruto al ser ignorado por el niño hizo un puchero pero luego miró a Sasuke y se acercó a él-gracias por proteger a mi hija

-no ha sido nada-dijo Sasuke y miró al lado con un pequeño sonrojo, los dos niños se miraron y se sonrieron-y si estamos fuera es gracias a Kushina

-como-dijo Naruto sin entender

-con el chakra del Kyubi nos sacó y dejó inconsciente a Madara-dijo Sasuke y el rubio miró a la niña

-sabía que mi niña era fuerte, pero no sabía que controlabas el chakra del Kyubi

-ni yo lo sabía-susurró apenada Kushina

-el chakra la controló, pero deberías enseñarla a que lo controlase-dijo Sasuke serio

-yo puedo colaborar en eso-dijo Menma que se acercó a los dos adultos y miró con seriedad a Sasuke-pero lo importante es que-suspiró fuertemente-estés-se mordió el labio inferior ya que le costaba pronunciar lo que iba a decir-bien-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y el niño le dio la espalda y Naruto se le acercó a Sasuke al oído

-estaba preocupado por ti-susurró Naruto y Sasuke giró su cara y quedaron a centímetros de su rostro y al azabache le subieron los colores pero no dejaron de mirarse asta que Naruto miró a los niños que les miraban sin pestañear-me alegro que estés bien

-creía que os ibas a quedar mirando por horas y luego tuvierais el valor de una vez de besaros-dijo Menma como si nada-pero sois tan tontos que ni vosotros os lo creéis

-cállate niño-gritó Naruto

-valla, valla la familia al completo-dijo alguien atrás de ellos y todos le miraron con seriedad y la niña se puso al lado de Naruto

-espero que hayas rezado tu últimas oraciones, Obito por que hoy es el día de tu muerte-dijo Naruto serio

-hoy es el día que te extraeremos el Kyubi-dijo Obito y todos moriréis-miró a Menma-menos tú Menma, por que eres de nuestra propiedad

-no soy nada vuestro-gritó Menma y sacó a su gato de su ropa e hizo unos sellos para que el gato se transforme-os demostraré lo buenos maestros que habéis sido conmigo-Obito sonrió con malicia

-preparados para morir-gritó Obito

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido este capítulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada quiere decir que no es lo mío describir peleas, por que me estresa tanto que vuelvo a repetir lo mismo y cuando lo leo y lo vuelvo a leer estoy inconforme y es cuando me digo lo borro y me bloqueo, por eso no lo leeré lo que escribiré por que si no me quedo en blanco y no seguiré con la historia

Aquí está el capítulo a ver si os gusta

Capitulo 8

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban preparados para salir y ayudar a Naruto y con una orden de Shikamaru todos con gran rapidez empezaron a saltar de en árbol en árbol

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto luchaba contra Obito y con ayuda de Menma, Sasuke estaba frustrado por que se dio cuenta que no podía pelear por que tenía sellado su chakra, Kushina estaba al lado del azabache que miraba la pelea que le costaba seguir con la vista

Menma recibió un golpe que lo separó a una distancia de Obito, Naruto en un momento de distracción de Obito le golpeo en la cara, después hizo unos sellos para que modo Kyubi se activara, Naruto sonrió por que Obito lo miraba con ira

-este es tu fin, maldito-dijo Naruto y corrió con gran rapidez hacia Obito golpeándolo en el estómago para luego ponerse detrás y seguidamente hacer unos sellos y una bola de chakra negro apareció en sus manos y sin mas la bola se dirigió hacia Obito que este no pudo hacer nada en contra del chakra lanzado hacia él, una polvareda se esparció en el lugar donde esta Obito y Naruto deshizo su modo Kyubi, Sasuke miraba a al rubio con los ojos sorprendido por que no sabía que controlaba al Kyubi, Menma lo miraba con una sonrisa y lo miraba con orgullo, Kushina en cambio saltaba feliz por lo orgullosa que estaba su padre y fue hacia él para abrazarlo, Naruto inmediatamente la cogió con una sonrisa y la abrazó

-papa, eres el mas fuerte-dijo Kushina feliz

-y si es para protegerte a ti mas fuerte me hago-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y en ese momento una explosión se produjo dentro de la guarida y todos miraron hacia el lugar y Naruto puso a su hija en el suelo y detrás de él mirando con seriedad-ese chakra es de …

-Madara-dijo Sasuke cortando a Naruto poniéndose al lado del rubio y Menma hizo lo mismo

-Kushina vete de aquí-dijo con autoridad Naruto viendo a un hombre de pelo largo negro

-ese es el hombre que quería hacer daño a mama-dijo Kushina

-Sasuke no es tu madre-dijo Naruto serio sin dejar de mirar a Madara que miraba a todos con seriedad

-para mi es mi madre-dijo Kushina-y no me voy a ir, yo quiero ayudar

-te hhe dicho que te vallas-dijo Naruto enfadándose con la niña-y te vas con Sasuke

-por que debería de hacerte caso a ti-dijo indignado Sasuke

-por que tienes sellado tu chakra y aquí me molestas

-como te atreves-dijo Sasuke

-no quiero discutir contigo, Sasuke, vete con Kushina y con Menma-ordenó Naruto

-yo no me voy-dijo Menma

-nadie se va de aquí-dijo Madara-y ese niño-sonrió el del pelo largo y en un pestañear desapareció del lugar y se puso delante del niño y lo agarró de sus ropas alzándolo a su altura, la mascota de Menma empezó a gruñir pero la mirada de Madara se puso con el Shiringan y miró al animal que inmediatamente quedó inconsciente, Madara volvió a mirar al niño, todo pasó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta, y menos se fijaron como los ojos de Madara giraban con rapidez ya que su mirada estaba en los ojos azules del niño, al cabo de unos segundos Madara soltó a Menma con una sonrisa

-que ha pasado-susurró Kushina sin entender nada

-Menma, mata a esa niña y a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Madara con una sonrisa maliciosa

-él no va hacer algo a si-dijo Naruto

-eso es lo que crees tú Kyubi-dijo Madara y en ese momento Menma se giró y miró a Sasuke, Naruto y Kushina que tenía el Shiringan definitivo activado-también mata al contenedor del Kyubi-Menma sonrió malignamente y sin mas se lanzó contra Sasuke para golpearle, pero Naruto al ver las intenciones del niño aunque no lo entendía el por que los atacaba impidió que Menma golpeara a Sasuke bloqueando el puñetazo

-Menma que te pasa-dijo Naruto serio mirando esos ojos del niño que cambiaron al rojo intenso pero se podía ver el Shiringan definitivo-por que actúas a si-Menma no contestó y volvió atacar esta vez a Naruto y los dos con rápidos movimientos empezaron atacarse pero Naruto lo que hacía mas era defenderse y esquivar los ataques del niño, Sasuke miró a Madara que sonreía y Kushina se acercó mas a Sasuke

-le estás controlando-afirmó Sasuke

-eres listo, Sasuke-dijo Madara

-haz que vuelva a la normalidad-exigió con un grito Sasuke, Kushina en cambio miraba donde estaban peleando su padre y su hermano

-siento decirte que eso es un no-dijo con prepotencia Madara

-maldito-dijo con ira Sasuke y corrió hacia Madara para atacarlo y desenfundando su espada, sabía que su chakra estaba sellado pero podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando se acercó a Madara supo que no podía hacer nada contra él por que este desapareció y se puso detrás de Sasuke agarrándolo por el cuello, Sasuke forcejeó pero no había forma de soltarse del agarre y supo en ese momento que era una molestia en ese momento para Naruto, pero en ningún momento esperó que Kushina atacara a Madara golpeándolo y a si soltó a Sasuke este con rapidez cogió a la niña de la muñeca y se pusieron a correr alejándose de Madara que solo los miraba con una sonrisa

-no saldréis de aquí-susurró Madara y en ese momento se escuchó una explosión que provenía de la pelea de Naruto y Menma, Sasuke paró y miró no estaban tan lejos y pudo ver que Naruto estaba en el suelo y Menma se preparaba para darle el golpe final, Sasuke soltó la mano de Kushina

Naruto estaba en el suelo, que Menma le atacara de esa forma no era normal y por eso supo que Menma estaba controlado por Madara, tuvo que reconocer que el niño era fuerte y si no iba por buen camino sería un peligro para el mundo ninja, pero le dolía que tuviera que detenerle por que era su hijo, pero sobre todo que no tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo, maldijo en ese momento a Madara por arrebatárselo en ese momento y fuera de esa forma, y se acordó en ese momento de su hija y de Sasuke y de todos sus amigos, que si no detenía a Menma los mataría sin compasión pero lo que mas le dolía es que le hiciera algo a su hija y a Sasuke, cerró un momento los ojos Naruto y cuando los abrió vio a Menma con una ataque en la mano lleno de chakra electrizante que se dirigía a su pecho, iba a moverse pero era demasiado tarde, y cuando la mano de Menma estuvo a punto de atravesarlo la figura de Sasuke se puso delante y Menma atravesó con su mano por la espalda de Sasuke y la sacó al instante, el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó en cima del cuerpo de Naruto, el rubio estaba en shock por que todo había pasado muy rápido

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke sin fuerza-siento … haber sido … una carga para ti … desde que me fui … de Konoha

-para mi no has sido una carga-dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke con fuerza su cintura

-yo … debí … de ser sincero … contigo-dijo como pudo Sasuke-para mi … eres … muy importante

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Naruto-no pierdas fuerzas hablando

-yo … te amaba-dijo Sasuke-y te amo … debería … de haberte … dicho … y tenía de haber ido … a Konoha … cuando me enteré que … estaba embarazado

-eso es pasado-dijo Naruto-el pasado se olvida

-has sido … al único … que he … amado … y amo-susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos

-yo también te amo y has sido el único-dijo Naruto

-gracias-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-Sasuke despierta-gritó el rubio y puso el cuerpo de Sasuke con delicadeza en el suelo y miró con odio a Madara, Menma en cambio cuando vio que caía el cuerpo de Sasuke en cima del cuerpo de Naruto se quedó en shock mirando el cuerpo de Sasuke, Naruto miró a Menma y vio lágrimas en sus ojos

-papa-susurró Menma-que he hecho-se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke-yo … yo no quería hacerte daño

-Menma-dijo con ira Naruto-me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser tú-el niño lo miró-coge a tu hermana y largaos de aquí

-no-dijo Menma-tengo que darle una lección a Madara por controlarme

-he dicho que te la lleves-gritó Naruto mirando a Madara-ahora te mataré Madara-dijo con odio el rubio, Menma quería quedarse pero ese tono de voz que utilizaba Naruto era tan diferente, tenía tanto odio e ira en su voz y decidió ir a por su hermana e irse del lugar, pero no le dio a tiempo a tanto por que cuando llegó a donde estaba Kushina escuchó una explosión y miró donde estaba el rubio que este estaba en modo Kyubi y los dos peleaban Madara y Naruto, no se podía ver de quien iba a favor la pelea por que los dos se golpeaban con rabia y utilizaban técnicas de chakra vio como un ataque de chakra le impactó a Madara y este se levantó rápido haciendo un ataque de chakra, era una bola de chakra y cada vez era mas grande, también Menma vio como Naruto hizo una bola de chakra negra y los dos ataque chocaron haciendo una gran explosión, pero Madara cayó al suelo y vio como Naruto apareció encima de Madara con otra bola negra de chakra que le impactó en la cara y una gran humareda junto un grito desgarrador se escuchó, Menma movió la cabeza y se acordó de algo

-Kyu-dijo Menma y fue donde estaba su mascota hizo los sellos para que se pusiera pequeño y salió del lugar con Kushina de la mano y los dos empezaron a correr asta que salieron de ese lugar

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido? Lo se es corto y se que me ha salido mal pero las peleas no es lo mío … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el lugar que era blanco y con solo una mesa pequeña al lado de la cama que él estaba tumbado

-por fin despertaste, Sasuke-dijo la chica de pelo rosa, el nombrado la miró para que le explicara que había pasado-te encuentras bien?

-si-susurró Sasuke-que pasó, Sakura?

-estás en el hospital, en Konoha-dijo Sakura-nosotros íbamos de camino a donde estabais y escuchemos una explosión y aligeremos el paso luego escuchemos otra y es cuando llegamos al lugar, todo estaba destruido y solo te vimos a ti y a una distancia a Naruto herido, fui sin pensar hacia Naruto junto con los ninjas de Konoha, tu equipo fue hacia donde estabas tú, Naruto no me permitió que le curara, ya sabes como es él-sonrió la chica -y es cuando Naruto me dijo que te revisara, tú compañera Karin intentaba curarte y yo la ayudé junto a Ino, estabas en muy mal estado, pero entre las tres pudimos establecerte y es cuando Naruto se desmayó, os trajimos aquí

-Menma-dijo Sasuke con preocupación

-no te preocupes por él, está bien-dijo Sakura-Naruto nos explicó que Madara lo controló y sobre tu chakra quitemos el sello que te pusieron-el azabache suspiró mas tranquilo-Kushina está también bien, Naruto ha venido a visitarte todos los días, estaba preocupado por ti-la chica le guiñó el ojo-pero esta mañana salió junto con Shikamaru e Hinata hacia una reunión con todos los Kage-Sasuke miró hacia la ventana-lo importante es que estás recuperado-el azabache no dijo nada-en una semana mas o menos saldrás y en ese tiempo lo mas seguro es que Naruto esté aquí

-cuando antes salga, mejor, odio los hospitales-dijo Sasuke, la chica no dijo nada y se fue dejando solo al azabache

Los días pasaban y el día que dieron de alta a Sasuke llegó, en esa semana tuvo visitas de todos aunque a él no le agradara las visitas, pero la que mas le visitó fue Kushina que siempre le sacaba sonrisas, pero en el fondo estaba triste ya que su hijo Menma no fue a visitarlo y nadie decía nada de él, el azabache ya estaba preparado para salir, estaba mirando por la ventana, asta que escuchó un ruido, Sasuke se giró por que pensó que sería Sakura para decirle que podía irse de ese lugar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver en frente de él a Menma

-hola-susurró Menma, Sasuke solo lo miraba sorprendido-yo quería …

-me alegra que estés bien Menma-dijo Sasuke cortando al niño y en ese momento llegó Sakura

-Menma-dijo Sakura sorprendida-no pensaba encontrare aquí, creía que ibas a esperar a Naruto en la entrada con Kushina

-Kushina irá con el pervertido de Kakashi-dijo Menma, la chica lo miró para luego acercarse a Sasuke

-Sasuke veo que ya estás preparado para irte-dijo Sakura

-tengo ganas de salir de este lugar-dijo Sasuke

-pues cuando quieras puedes irte-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-bueno, os dejo solos-y la chica se fue dejando solos a padre e hijo, Sasuke suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pasando por el lado del niño que miraba al suelo

-yo-dijo Menma en un susurro y Sasuke paró de caminar-yo lo siento

-no tienes que decir algo que no sientes-dijo Sasuke serio

-pero yo lo siento-gritó Menma y se giró ya que los dos se daban la espalda-yo no quería hacerte daño, no era yo

-entonces solo sientes eso?-dijo Sasuke

-yo no quería hacerlo-dijo Menma con sinceridad, Sasuke se giró y miró a Menma que este estaba cabizbajo

-como ya está aclarado todo sigue igual-dijo Sasuke con un deje de tristeza

-no-dijo Menma mirando a Sasuke-yo me he portado mal contigo desde el momento que te vi y me gustaría que cambiara eso-Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa-se que no es culpa tuya, fueron los culpables Obito como Madara, y yo te culpé por que creía que no querías nada de mi y no hiciste nada para que esté contigo, a parte que Madara y Obito me hablaban mal de ti como de Itachi

-hice todo lo posible para que no te llevaran lejos de mi-dijo Sasuke-pero no pude, fui débil y siempre lo fui

-no lo fuiste-dijo Menma-ellos se aprovecharon de tu estado … a mi-Menma dio unos pasos asta que se acercó a Sasuke y se mordió el labio inferior-me gustaría, que fuéramos una familia-susurró-Naruto, tú, Kushina y yo, vosotros dos sois mis padres y nunca he tenido cariño de un padre, siempre he estado solo, siempre me han dejado a la mano de Dios, asta que crecí un poco y Madara me empezó a entrenar, ahí me sentí menos solo, pero en el fondo siempre he estado solo, nunca he tenido una felicitación ni un regaño, creo que todo lo que hago está bien, por eso quiero que estés conmigo para que me enseñes lo que está bien y mal-las lágrimas le empezaron a salir de sus ojos- me di cuenta cuando creí que estabas muerto, sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi y no quiero experimentar eso otra vez-Sasuke lo miraba e intentaba que las lágrimas no le salieran-quiero estar contigo y Naruto, con los dos por que los dos sois mis padres, pero seguro por a ver sido mal hijo contigo no querrás saber nada de mi y lo entiendo-Sasuke no lo aguantó mas y lo abrazó y sus lágrimas salieron e hizo una sonrisa

-nunca me separaría de ti-dijo Sasuke, Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que nunca había tenido un abrazo, pero su expresión de sorpresa se relajó para hacer una sonrisa por que esa abrazo era tan cálido para él-eres mi hijo y te quiero mas que a mi vida

-yo también te quiero, papa-dijo Menma correspondiendo el abrazo, Sasuke al escuchar esto se mordió el labio inferior

-siempre he querido escuchar esas palabras de ti, desde el momento que me enteré que estaba embarazado-dijo Sasuke y los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y Sasuke con su mano le quitó las lágrimas

-nunca creí que lloraría, Madara y Obito decían que llorar es de débiles-dijo Menma

-olvida eso-dijo Sasuke acariciando la cara de Menma con suavidad-llorar limpia el alma y eso lo aprendí cuando estuve embarazado de ti, llorar no es de débiles, se puede llorar por tantas cosas

-lo se-dijo Menma y pasó varios segundos mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos-mi padre te quiere-soltó Menma y Sasuke alzó una ceja de no entender-lo que tienes que decirle es que le quieres y estaréis juntos

-Naruto y yo juntos-susurró Sasuke poniéndose de pie-lo veo tan imposible

-por que-dijo Menma

-eres pequeño para comprender-dijo Sasuke

-creo que deberías de intentarlo-dijo Menma, Sasuke suspiró

-nos vamos?-dijo Sasuke

-claro-dijo Menma

-odio el hospital-dijeron a la vez y se miraron para luego reír

-vallamos a comer-dijo Sasuke y los dos empezaron a caminar para salir de ese lugar

-pero Ramen, no-dijo Menma

-hoy aligeras tú-dijo Sasuke-pero la próxima, no

-pero por que no, papa-dijo Menma y Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos cosa que el niño no comprendió-pasa algo?

-no-dijo Sasuke sonriendo mirando al frente y Menma también sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto acababa de llegar de la reunión que tenía con los otros Kage, y mas llegar a la entrada se encontró con Kakashi junto a su hija Kushina, después de saludar a Kakashi y hablar cosas triviales Naruto y su hija se dirigieron a comer su comida preferida Ramen. En esos momentos los dos estaban en la barra comiendo su preciado Ramen los dos como si no hubieran comido en años, Naruto se comió por lo menos seis tazones y Kushina tres, los dos estaban llenos y se dispusieron a irse, salieron del local y caminaron por la aldea, los aldeanos saludaban a Naruto con respeto y el rubio les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa

-papi, vamos a ir a casa o a la torre Hokage?

-iremos a casa, estoy cansado del viaje, pero sobre todo de la reunión-dijo Naruto con un suspiro-nunca pensé que ser Hokage fuera tan pesado

-y aburrido

-pero no decías que querías ser Hokage?

-y lo seré, y seré la mejor-dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa, siguieron caminando asta que la niña vio dos personas conocidas y sin mas corrió hacia las dos personas, Naruto solo vio como su hija se iba corriendo ya que estaba saludando a uno de los aldeanos, al darse cuenta corrió hacia la niña-Menma-gritó la niña-mama-volvió a gritar y las dos personas pararon para mirar a la persona que los llamaba

-deja de gritar como una loca, que no estamos sordos-gritó Menma y a Sasuke que estaba al lado le salió una gota del estilo anime en la cabeza

-si el que está gritando eres tú-gritó Kushina

-yo no estoy gritando-volvió a gritar Menma

-se puede saber por que estáis gritando los dos-gritó esta vez Naruto cuando llegó al lado de los dos niños

-a empezado ella-gritó Menma con cara de enfado

-pero si yo no grito, yo hablo a si-gritó Kushina

-eres una lunática-gritó Menma

-dejad de gritar-gritó Naruto-nos están mirando todos-los dos niños miraron a los lados y vieron como les miraba los aldeanos e inmediatamente los dos giraron sus caras hacia el lado contrario-no se a quien os parecéis

-seguro a alguien que tengo al frente-dijo Menma mirando a Naruto

-estás insinuando que yo grito-gritó Naruto

-y que crees que estás haciendo-dijo Menma con los ojos entre cerrados

-pues gritar, eso estás haciendo-dijo Kushina con la misma actitud que Menma y los dos se miraron y sonrieron

-eso no es … -gritó Naruto para luego bajar el volumen de su voz-eso no es verdad

-ya habéis acabado-dijo Sasuke serio por primera vez, Naruto lo miró

-Uchiha, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-eres tan silencioso

-lo que tu digas-dijo Sasuke y miró a la niña-Kushina has comido? Como tienes un padre tan desastroso seguro que no-Naruto lo miró con enfado

-si, he comido Ramen-dijo feliz Kushina

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio-debes de darle comida sana a Kushina

-el Ramen es muy sano, Teme-gritó Naruto

-ves como hemos heredado de ti lo de gritar-dijo Menma con malicia, Naruto le iba a contestar gritando pero no dijo nada

-a mi me gusta el Ramen-dijo Kushina-yo quiero seguir comiendo Ramen

-lo comerás, pero de vez en cuando-dijo Sasuke autoritario

-pero …-la niña no dijo nada mas por que Sasuke la miró con seriedad y eso la hizo callar

-espero que aguantes bien sin comer Ramen, mi niña-dijo Naruto revolviendo los cabellos rubios de la niña y esta solo hizo un puchero

-eso iba por ti, Naruto-dijo Sasuke tan serio que a Naruto le dio escalofríos en su cuerpo

-me odias, verdad?-dijo Naruto intentando dar un poco de pena

-si se trata de eso, si-dijo Sasuke-el Ramen no es saludable ni para ti ni para ellos

-seguro que comer tomate es saludable-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-es sano-dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta-Menma, Kushina nos vamos a casa-y los tres empezaron a caminar, Naruto se quedó parado sin entender eso último, los niños iban unos pasos por delante de Sasuke cuando este se giró, paró y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa-lo que te dije es verdad, te amo Dobe idiota-se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar pero la mano del rubio se puso en su brazo y le giró y los dos se miraron a los ojos

-por que lo hiciste-dijo Naruto serio

-por que para mi eres muy valioso, a parte que mi cuerpo se movió solo-sonrió Sasuke e iba a girarse pero Naruto se lo impidió

-yo también te amo, Sasuke Teme-el Uchiha se sonrojo y sonrió

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-siempre lo he sabido

-eres un creído, Teme-susurró Naruto cerca de los labios del Uchiha asta que este con un rápido movimiento atrapó los labios del rubio y los dos empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana y asta que se les acabó el aire, pero no se dieron cuenta que los dos niños vieron como se besaban con una sonrisa al igual que los aldeanos que pasaban por el lugar -y Menma?-dijo Naruto

-bien-sonrió Sasuke y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y este en la cintura del Uchiha y Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-seremos una familia

-los cuatro-dijo Naruto y le dio un beso pequeño a Sasuke

-y los que vengan-dijo Sasuke para darle otro beso en los labios y separarse-vamos a nuestra casa, Dobe-Sasuke le agarró la mano al rubio y comenzaron a caminar

-no me digas Dobe, Teme-gritó Naruto y los que no vieron los dos mayores es que los niños sonreían cómplices

**Fin **

Que os aparecido el final … espero vuestra opinión para saber si os ha gustado

Ha veis leído el Manga? Me quedé a si O.O cuando Sasuke ha dicho que quiere ser Hokade al igual que los compañeros de su generación

Nos seguiremos leyendo


End file.
